Me Perteneces
by ZuryHimura
Summary: AU-dark fic. Dos enemigos, una sola misión: conseguir al asesino más buscado de todo el Japón. Siempre hay dos opciones en la vida, ser el bueno o el malo...
1. Chapter 1

**—ME PERTENECES—**

**Por Zury Himura**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, sin en cambio la historia lo es. El parecido con cualquier otro fic o novela es mera coincidencia. Se aceptan reviews positivos. Gracias por leer y por seguir conmigo.

**Notar de Autor:** Este fic no tiene nada de religioso así que sean _'open mind'_. Gracias a May y Ed.

* * *

"Dos enemigos, una sola misión: conseguir al asesino más temible de todo el Japón. Siempre hay dos opciones en la vida, ser el bueno o el malo..."

Capítulo 1

**I**

(Tierra)

Los colores del cielo eran aspectos variados que le gustaba contemplar dentro de su vida cotidiana. No importaba que lloviera, que nevara, que fuera de día o de noche, simplemente le encantaba. Los detalles mezclados con sus colores siempre eran diferentes, el escenario en el firmamento nunca era lo mismo y esos elementos en específico tenían el poder de mejorar su día con tan solo mirarlos.

Después de terminar cada trabajo le gustaba sentarse en la orilla del techo y observar la atmosfera como si esperara por algo. Lo miraba como si estuviera aguardando que un rayo le cayera encima y de la nada su vida fuera cambiada por otra deseada, o que fuera trasladada a otra dimensión donde no conociera el olor de la sangre ni las ansias de volver a usar una espada. Quería llenarse de los tonos del cielo y del clima proyectado en el cada día. Lo amaba, se despegaba de sus pensamientos y remordimientos mientras se sentía flotar en la esencia de la naturaleza y de la vida.

Despego sus labios rosados ligeramente, dejando escapar un bostezó de cansancio y aburrimiento. El trabajo de aquella madrugada había sido muy fácil, de hecho lo había podido ejecutar con los ojos cerrados y con un par de movimientos sutiles de su fina muñeca. Así de fácil había podido terminar con la vida de otro de los enemigos del Ishinshishi, el nombre de la organización para la que ella trabajaba. Lo que le incomodaba era que cada día que pasaba el remordimiento perdía su intensidad; sus ganas de matar junto con su arrogancia de poder hacerlo sin esfuerzo se volvían más grandes al sentirse y pensarse una mujer poderosa.

Los únicos que le habían aligerado la carga de su conciencia eran el sake y el vino. Si lo pensaba mejor era la única forma en la que había podido dormir tranquila, despertar y volver a su trabajo como una asesina competente, sin miedo a vivir ni a morir. Su vida se regía de aquella manera, y por aquella rutina podía sentarse en el tejado de las casas de cada una de sus víctimas y mirar hacia el cielo, esperando por una señal para detenerse o algo que le confirmara que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Pero dicha distinción nunca aparecía; aquel ritual solo servía para admirar el poder de la naturaleza y recordarle el ser insignificante que era. Le ponía los pies en la tierra y le recordaba la débil y patética que se veía al limpiar la sangre se su katana.

Se puso de pie, dejando que la briza fresca de aquella mañana acariciara las hebras de su largo cabello negro atado en una coleta alta. Cerró los ojos y alzó el mentón, disfrutando del viento juguetón que acariciaba su tersa piel. Enfundó su katana, disfrutando del sonido del metal que creaba tensión contra su vaina al enfundarla. En seguida de acomodar su arma a su costado, abotonó su entallado saco negro para cubrir sus pechos y la sangre fresca impregnada en su camisa blanca.

Serena, retiró su alborotado flequillo para despejar su vista al escuchar el sonido de las sirenas acortando distancia con cada segundo. Esa era su señal para retirarse. Sonrió de medio lado y de un rápido movimiento desapareció del tejado, dejando solamente en el espacio su fragancia y orgullo asesino.

**II**

(Averno)

Aquella mañana hacía calor como de costumbre y las llamas a su alrededor parecían avivarse y darle la bienvenida una vez que despertó. Estiró sus brazos para relajar sus músculos mientras enfocaba su fría y ambarina mirada en el techo del recinto donde había pasado la noche. A lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos y lamentos de las almas atormentadas que, a su parecer, no le eran de utilidad al ejército del mal como lo eran otros seres malignos.

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios al conmemorar los eventos de la noche anterior.

Después de haber culminado su trabajo, torturar y destruir las almas inmaduras que aspiraban para subir de rango en aquel infierno, había terminado caminando entre las calles de cristal hacia su guarida. Sus uñas largas ensangrentadas le recordaban al sabor y olor de la sangre de los humanos, y por eso le gustaba mirarlas tanto. Habían peleado en toda clase de batallas en ese mundo y estaba seguro que ya no había nada más que podría sorprenderle o excitarle dentro de ese lugar.

Luego de caminar por algunas horas, había llegado por fin a su herén. Quería disfrutar de los beneficios que, aquel que había derrotado al rey de las tinieblas, le otorgaba por su fidelidad y buen desempeño contra los ángeles.

Las mujeres se habían derrumbado al verle entrar al recinto, se habían peleado y hasta habían hecho fila para pasar la noche con él. Le era muy fácil conseguir a cualquier mujer y con tan solo el chasquido de sus dedos había podido conseguir tanto como humanas como demonios en tan poco tiempo. Los placeres carnales eran lo suyo y no había ningún día de su vida que se arrepintiera de haber dejado todo atrás por el poder y la complacencia de tener lujos y mujeres a su alrededor.

Él era guapo… no, ¿cómo lo habían llamado las demás mujeres? ¡Oh, sí! Hermoso, esa era la palabra. Su rostro era bello, se enorgullecía de sus dotes y su masculinidad; aquellos aspectos de su persona hacían que nada en ese mundo le importara, excepto las guerras y sus victorias. Aunque no negaba que todo comenzaba a aburrirle, las mujeres de su mundo eran insulsas y rápidas de obtener. Le bastaba con estirar la mano y coger lo que le placía. Estaba hastiado e inapetente de poseer algo más ahí.

Probablemente, era tiempo de cambiar de estrategia y salir del infierno. Por esa razón estaba en el cuartel de guerra del segundo ser más despiadado en ese momento. Aquel que se había coronado como rey y señor después de entrar al infierno y vencer, al entonces, más poderoso. El más fuerte y temible, a parte de él, Makoto Shishio. Él seguramente le ayudaría para encontrar un pasatiempo y no gastar su valioso tiempo y energías en el inframundo.

Abrió los grandes portales rojos de cristal y esculturas talladas en oro de la mansión de Makoto. Aquel era el segundo lugar, aparte de su guarida, donde los lamentos y los gritos no eran audibles como en el resto del reino. El olor de la sangre y la inmundicia eran ausentes en el aire, así que entró sin pensarlo dos veces, admirando con detalle la lujosa residencia con sus ojos dorados.

Sin duda el ex humano tenía un gusto extravagante, tenía pieles de animales por doquier y una larga colección de katanas antiguas dentro de vitrinas hechas de plata. A diferencia de él, quien solo tenía su vieja arma de diamante con la cual había sido expulsado del cielo y la de metal que había adquirido después de haberse integrando en el grupo contrario, el hombre parecía nadar en armas ancestrales.

Atento en el camino, se acercó a la figura del que alguna vez fue conocido como uno de los más temibles hitokiris; él estaba sentado en su patio, atendiendo las grabes heridas que habían sido hechas por los humanos en su antigua vida.

—Ah, has llegado —anticipó el hombre que terminaba de vendarse la mano.

—¿Me esperabas? —preguntó interesado el expulsado del cielo, moviendo su mano con velocidad hacia ambas katanas en su cintura y echando hacia atrás sus largas hebras sueltas de su cabello carmín con un toque de delicadeza y elegancia.

—No es necesario la agresividad, Battousai. ¿Quieres salir un rato de esta pocilga no es así? —descifró el dueño de la casa, poniéndose de pie y acercándose a una vieja mesita de madera que estaba en su patio. Tomó entre sus manos un viejo pergamino negro y se lo arrojó al recién llegado—. Esa misión es tuya, estoy seguro que no te desilusionarás y disfrutaras mucho.

Los jóvenes labios del de cabellos de fuego se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa y altanera—. Tu sonrisa, Makoto Shishio, me dice que hay algo más en esta misión… —interpretó, peinando sus largas hebras de cabello con sus dedos.

—Escuché, de buena fuente, que alguien de tus viejos colegas de allá arriba también está interesado en el alma de este asesino humano. Al parecer aún no está del todo _perdida_ así que ellos también pelearan por una oportunidad —confesó Shishio, encendiendo su pipa con el fuego creado por uno de sus dedos.

—Asesina ¿eh? —Encerró su barbilla entre sus finos y pálidos dedos—. Me imagino que será un arcángel, si es que saben que iré yo… —sonrió con malicia y alzó una ceja expectante a lo que el otro demonio replicaría.

—Exacto, es un arcángel —ratificó Makoto, absorbiendo una vez más del objeto negro en sus manos.

—¿Acaso este _asesina_ vale la pena para una pelea de este nivel? —dudó el de mirada ambarina. Si era sincero, las asesinas que llegaban al abismo eran mujeres lunáticas que habían sido atacadas por los celos o por alguna otra crisis. Así que se preguntaba si una asesina de videojuego podría desatar dichos acontecimientos y ocasionar una pelea colosal.

Shishio se echó a reír y alejó la pipa de sus labios al ver a su compañero dejar de juguetear con su largo cabello suelto mientras divagaba en sus pensamientos y suposiciones—. ¡Claro! esta humana es tan peligrosa y letal como tú y yo, Battousai. Si ganamos su alma… no solo seremos dos demonios poderosos en este apestoso averno, sino tres.

—Vaya, ¿y que ganaremos con esa alma, aparte de ser los más poderosos? —preguntó el huésped, cruzándose de brazos y sacudiendo la elegante yukata blanca que vestía en aquella mañana. Su rostro se bañó de indiferencia y la misma sonrisa engreída se pintó nuevamente en sus delgados labios.

El propietario de la residencia sonrió y se puso de pie para servir un poco de agua y ofrecerla al de yukata resplandeciente.

—Si somos tres, podremos salir de aquí a buscar tu espada faltante, derribaremos cuantos ángeles se nos vengan encima y adjuntaremos sus plumas para ganar aún más poder… Ese asesino Ishinshishi nos ayudará a salir de este abismo y poder rondar la tierra como siempre lo hemos querido.

—Quieres… —corrigió Battousai, fríamente—. Yo no tengo ninguna intención de volverme un ser tan débil y frágil como los humanos. Soy poderoso —aseguró, y cortó los barrotes de oro del portal de su patio con un simple golpe sin perder el porte elegante que le distinguía, mostrándole de esta manera a lo que se refería—, y no tengo ningún plan futuro para conquistar a esos seres miserables que incluso se matan entre ellos. Si te ayudo será por diversión, desplumar unas cuantas aves y conocer a la mujer esa que seguramente esta despechada y necesita su bote de helado —confesó el llegado, acariciando su fina barbilla y recorriendo con sus ojos de magma el pergamino oscuro entre sus dedos.

El de kimono lujoso y magnifico, separó los pies del suelo con cuidado con el afán de despedirse y levitó con gracia y finura hasta que fue detenido al instante por la voz de su colega.

—¿No quieres saber quién es la competencia… Battousai? —preguntó Shishio, presuntuoso y con una sonrisa alargada. Sabía el tipo de respuesta que obtendría.

El de la espada de diamante paró en el aire extrañado, y sacudiendo su larga melena suelta que revoloteaba en el aire con sutileza, le miró por el rabillo del ojo mientras sus demás finas y delicadas facciones se relajaban—. ¿Quién es?

**III**

(Cielo)

Las nubes se veían particularmente blancas en aquella mañana, y los gritos alegres de los demás comenzaban a disminuir de volumen conforme caminaba hacia las más densas y esponjosas del cielo. Quería estar un rato a solas y poder disfrutar de sus recién otorgadas vacaciones. Se adelantó hasta llegar a una que le pareció ser la más limpia comparada a las demás. Con cuidado y delicadeza, se desprendió de su vieja, oscura y empolvada yukata y se sumergió en la densidad del nubarrón. Extendió sus alas hasta hundirse y ocultarse completamente en el baño del blanco algodón.

Aflojó sus brazos, dejándose llevar a la superficie por el material que lo hacía flotar. Era lo que necesitaba después de su guerra contra algunos demonios novatos que habían querido entrar al cielo para causar problemas, solo clamaba paz y tranquilidad para poder descansar.

Dio algunas vueltas en su piscina acolchonada y sonrió, sintiéndose afortunado por aquel día. Al fin… un día en que la contaminación de los humanos no arruinaba su baño matutino. Contento, nadó hasta la orilla de la nube donde enjuagó y lavó su larga cabellera escarlata. Los humanos eran raros, la mayoría de las veces no los entendía y lo estresaban con sus actitudes egocentristas. Pero no negaba el enorme respeto y consideración que tenía hacia ellos, de todas formas existían seres buenos como las madres e individuos consientes que hacían buenas cosas por los demás. Ese tipo de personas hacían que sus orbes lavanda se iluminaran de esperanza y fe.

Su respeto había crecido más después de haberla conocido a ella, a su única misión fallida y la que había marcado su vida para siempre al dejarla morir.

—Oye, Himura —lo llamó un niño de cabello negro puntiagudo y ojos color chocolate.

El ángel se dio otro clavado en la nube antes de emerger nuevamente—. Dime, Yahiko… —contestó sin ganas pero con una débil sonrisa en su rostro. Si aquel pequeño se mostraba en aquel lugar recóndito del cielo era solo por una causa: sus vacaciones habían sido aplazadas para otro momento.

—Saitou demanda una reunión contigo de inmediato —El niño alzó los hombros un segundo antes de dejarlos caer de forma indiferente—. Vístete, tienes trabajo —ordenó mientras tomaba la yukata sucia, y pasando su mano sobre ella la volvió una nueva del mismo color. Después de confirmar que su magia había sido perfecta, se la arrojó al que ya se encontraba sacudiéndose las manchas de algodón de su largo cabello carmín.

—En un momento iré —dijo el arcángel, sonriendo mientras pasaba una mano entre las hebras de su cabello y lo ataba en una coleta baja. Luego cogió su yukata y miró maravillado, agradeciendo al niño por su buen trabajo.

—Nada de eso, Himura —Lo estudió con indiferencia—. Estoy aquí para llevarte con él… ahora.

—Entiendo, pequeño —asintió resignado y salió de la densa superficie para cambiarse.

—¡Hey! ¡¿A quién llamas pequeño?!

El hombre de yukata oscura extendió sus alas después de haberse vestido y tomó el hombro del infante—. Disculpa —se disculpó Himura con una reverencia.

—¡Ya, ya! Agárrate —mandó el niño antes de tronar los dedos y trasladarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos a la gran mansión de tallados antiguos y aspecto japonés del director de misiones—. Llegamos.

—Bien, Yahiko, desde aquí me sé el camino. Gracias por traerme —dijo agradecido, y despidiéndose con una reverencia, entró hacia la casa.

El pequeño ángel negó con la cabeza. La misión que le seria otorgada al ingenuo ángel de cabello escarlata sería la más difícil si no era manejada con el cuidado correcto por Saitou. Y, aunque había tratado de mantenerse al margen, se preguntaba si era la misión correcta para Himura. Sin más remedio, desplegó sus alas y se retiró del lugar antes de ver el rostro de su compañero de nuevo.

—Saitou, quisiera saber cuáles son las ordenes esta vez —El arcángel de mirada lavanda se sentó en el cojín purpura que se encontraba en el suelo al llegar a la presencia del oficial de misiones.

—No pierdes el tiempo… ¡¿eh?! —Sonrió Saitou, al que llamaban el lobo de Mibu por su alta capacidad de emboscar y terminar con sus enemigos demonios con una velocidad sorprendente. No por nada era el segundo al mando en el cielo.

El director se giró con cuidado para recibir al recién llegado. Pasó una mano por su fino y corto cabello negro para acomodarlo y le guiñó su rasgado ojo de forma burlesca, anticipándole que las noticias no serían de su agrado.

—Si no te importa quisiera terminar con esto para retomar las vacaciones que me habías prometido —admitió el de coleta baja manteniendo el aspecto tranquilo y sereno de siempre.

—Está bien, te daré la información. De todas formas no hay más tiempo que perder —reveló el lobo del Mibu, sacando algunos papeles de un sobre marrón—. Tu objetivo es una joven asesina, miembro formal del Ishinshishi, organización secreta que se rige por exterminar criminales o hacer justicia por su propia mano.

—No suena tan mal —El arcángel de yukata oscura se rascó la barbilla, reflexionando sobre los fines de dichas acciones.

—El problema es... —lo ignoró Saitou, confirmando que el arcángel seguía tan ingenuo como siempre—: Que la organización se ha desviado de su lema de justicia. En estos momentos los líderes están hambrientos de poder y no les importa cuántas vidas tomar para llegar a la sima.

—Pero entonces... Esta joven asesina…

—Esta asesina está convencida de que está haciendo lo correcto. No le gusta matar, lo cual es una ventaja para nosotros, pero mientras siga pensando que lo que hace está bien y la lealtad que les ha jurado a esa bola de ratas puede ocasionar que los demonios terminen devorando su alma —continuó el segundo al mando después de extenderle un papel con la información—. Esta humana es muy poderosa ya que a pesar de sus crímenes tiene buenas intenciones y gran fuerza de voluntad.

—Pero tú lo has dicho con anterioridad, Saitou: ningún humano es indispensable si decide hacer algo incorrecto —le recordó el arcángel mientras sacaba la hoja de papel del sobre.

—Kenshin Himura… y ¿dónde has dejado tu misericordia y benevolencia? ¿Qué paso con las segundas oportunidades? —se burló el oficial—. Lo que no entiendes es que es más necesaria su alma para el otro lado. Si ellos la obtienen primero… ni tú ni yo podremos contra ellos si es que quieren vivir en la tierra. Si este Ishinshishi cumple la más importante de sus misiones _en el futuro,_ se desatará un caos total en la tierra y junto a este suceso su alma pasará a pertenecerle a los demonios. No podremos con todo lo que se nos viene, así que debes llevar al samurái al lado de la luz.

—Entiendo —aseguró el pelirrojo, obedeciendo las órdenes y leyendo el nombre escrito en el papel—. ¡Espera! No hay forma de que me obligues a ir a esta misión —replicó agitado y metiendo con rapidez el papel en el sobre, lo extendió de regreso a su dueño.

—Sabía que te pondrías así, pero no hay nada que puedas hacer. Ordenes son órdenes y tienes que seguirlas.

—No entiendes Saitou, no quiero pasar por lo mismo…

—¿Dos veces porque son de la misma edad? —Sonrió el lobo y se cruzó de brazos al contemplar el mohín de angustia en el rostro de su compañero—. Aquella humana murió por decisión propia. No fue tu culpa, no pudiste defenderla en ese entonces y todo eso sin contar que eras un novato idiota. No puedes intimidarte y cerrarte por tus inseguridades.

—Está bien… —resopló, resignado y afligido. Sabía que recibiría más charlas de auto-superación y al final no serviría de nada perder el tiempo pues de todas formas tendría que ir—. ¿Así que Kamiya Kaoru, no?

—Hmmm —ratificó el de cabello oscuro—. Ella es el asesino más temido del moderno Japón. Así que… recomendación: Trátala bien y cómprale flores para convencerla, Kenshin Himura.

—¡Qué gracioso! —argumentó Himura con sarcasmo y sacudió su cabeza rechazando aquellos _consejos_—. Y… em… ¿quién será enviado del otro ejercito?

Saitou se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana para contemplar la luz del sol—. El arcángel más poderoso que fue echado de aquí hace años por desobediencia, Himura.

—¿Quien, Saitou? —repitió Kenshin asustado y desesperado. Anticipaba con nerviosismo el nombre que le daba vida a sus más dolorosos recuerdos y más vividas pesadillas.

—El dueño de la espada de diamante negro y empuñadura de rubí…

**IV**

(Averno)

—¿Quién es, Shishio? —insistió el demonio, dejando su libre y larga cabellera revolotear con el aire al girarse de golpe.

—Hehe, el arcángel… —se burló el del cuerpo vendado.

—El arcángel ¿huh? —Sonrió el demonio de lado a lado, enrollando en uno de sus delgados dedos la larga y sedosa hebra color carmín—. Interesante… —manifestó, apasionado con la respuesta.

—Sí, tu hermano… —Shishio levantó su copa, despidiéndose del arrogante y él más poderoso demonio de su ejército. Sin duda estaría en primera fila y hasta con palomitas para ver el enfrentamiento de aquella tranquilidad mandada del cielo contra la furia que subiría de su infierno.

Una furia tempestuosa y destructiva… Battousai.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**


	2. Chapter 2

—**Me Perteneces—**

Por Zury Himura

Corrección por Sele

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no _me pertenecen_ (ironía), en cambio la historia sí.

**Aviso:** Esta es mi propia versión de gemelos y no tiene nada que ver con la religión.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y Ed como siempre, espero que disfruten este capítulo y me regalen un review diciéndome que les pareció.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:** El monstruo del armario.

Kaoru dejó caer ambos brazos y siguió caminando en línea recta o lo que supuestamente era recto para ella.

—Debería hacer el cuatro o algo antes de llegar a la casa y… hip… que la entrometida de Misao me regañe —se repitió la pelinegra, golpeando los bordes de su gabardina larga de un lado hacia el otro, como si se tratara de una niña con vestido nuevo—. Seguramente se molestará porque no me he aparecido en casa como por uno… seis... tres... ¡No! ¿O sí? ¡Cómo por cuatro semanas! —susurró sobre su palma extendida frente a su boca, solo para comprobar que el olor a sake seguía tan intenso como hace sólo unos segundos—. Oye, Kaoru… necesitas unas mentitas o algo… porque el muy famoso olor a jazmines se fue a la… —se dijo, negando con su cabeza mientras buscaba las llaves de su casa al llegar al porche.

Ladeó el rostro y buscó con la mirada el lujoso coche rojo de su amiga que usualmente se encontraba fuera del estacionamiento. Misao no estaba, seguramente había ido con Aoshi a cenar o algo parecido ya que no había visto su carro por ningún lado. Con torpeza, logró introducir las llaves a la cerradura dorada y una vez dentro de su residencia comenzó a deshacerse de cada una de sus prendas hasta llegar a las escaleras que daban a su habitación. Ahí, abrió una puerta secreta de madera en uno de los escalones, donde guardó su katana con sumo cuidado. Después de ocultar su espada, desabotonó su camisa de vestir hasta dejarla semi-abierta.

Bostezó y revolvió su cabello deshaciendo su coleta alta y dejándola caer sobre su fina espalda hasta acariciar sus curvas con las puntas de las oscuras y sedosas hebras. Tenía sueño, y todo a su alrededor comenzaba a darle vueltas. Se aferró a la pared, apoyando su peso completo en ella. Una vez estuvo equilibrada y libre de mareos, siguió arrastrando los pies hasta llegar a su habitación. Tomó la perilla de cristal, la giró con lentitud y entró al cuarto sin detenerse a pensar un segundo más.

Observó atenta los cambios en los colores que había sufrido su habitación. Mientras ella prefería colores mates y purpuras, las paredes vestían con verdes y azules pastel que no combinaban con sus sabanas lavandas. Regresó la mirada hacia su cama con escepticismo, sus sabanas ya no eran de ese color, sino una tonalidad de otro azul diferente.

Nuevamente, estudió incrédula la habitación y luego sin darle más vueltas al asunto, alzó los hombros restándole importancia y corrió hasta arrojarse en la cama como si se tratara de un chapuzón al agua.

—Huele a… menta, jengibre y muy, pero muy rico —musitó la de ojos índigo clavando su cabeza en las sabanas para absorber con más precisión el aroma—. Hule a hombre, esto sí que huele a un hombre de verdad —susurró contra la acolchonada sabana.

—Mmmm, verte así en esa cama y oírte decir ese tipo de cosas no hace más que _levantarme el ánimo_ y querer confirmarte lo que has dicho.

Kaoru aspiró las cobijas una última vez antes de abrir sus ojos; expectante al mismo tiempo que se espantaba su borrachera. Con audacia, logró girarse sobre la cama y salir de ella de un salto. Levantó su pierna derecha hasta llegar a solo centímetros del joven rostro que se exponía frente a ella, amenazándolo y colocando sus palmas abiertas en la posición defensiva.

La verdad era que ella era diestra y toda una maestra con las espadas, lo consideraba un arte tan delicado y por eso era la mejor. Pero si tenía que ser sincera… sin ellas no podía hacer mucho más que un par de movimientos usando su velocidad y poder escapar. Atenta, observó al hombre con curiosidad, su cabello era largo, no tan largo como el de ella pero si mejor cuidado… lo cual le dio un poco de tristeza e impotencia al verse superada. El color de su melena era tan vivo y llamativo que parecía ser un imán que la invitaba a enredar su mano en ella y besarla hasta jactarse de fragancia que desprendía.

Intrigada por saber cómo era su rostro, bajó si pie solo unos centímetros. Sus finos labios se separaron levemente al descubrir las facciones más hermosas que había visto en su vida, tan finas como la porcelana y tan perfectas como un campo con nieve.

El hombre, de un rápido movimiento, sostuvo su pie de forma retadora mientras sonreía engreídamente. Sus flequillos escarlatas se habían movido con la brisa que había ocasionado el arco en aire que había formado para detenerle, dejando al descubierto su destellante mirada ambarina. Era una mirada que le había estremecido; era profunda y parecía encajarse en los mares de ella casi como si quisiera nadar el ellos.

Kaoru frunció el ceño. El chico actuaba con serenidad y en su rostro se había plasmado una estúpida expresión, al cerrar los ojos y juguetear con las yemas de sus dedos contra su pie. ¿Quién era él? Parecía tan seguro de sí mismo y no se había sorprendido de sus _habilidades_ ni un poco.

—¿Por qué sonríes como idiota? —cuestionó ella enfurecida y causando solamente que él alargara más su sonrisa—. ¿Y por qué no me miras? —lo provocó, sentía que la retaba y que de algún modo la trataba con inferioridad. Ladeó la cabeza y cruzó los brazos con orgullo, después de forcejear y no poder liberarse—. Ya sé, no abres los ojos porque tienes miedo. Eres un ladronzuelo que…

Se escucharon unas risas burlonas y después de algún tiempo volvió a escuchar su ronca y masculina voz—. No abro los ojos porque estas levantando tu pierna —dijo él soltando una risita, confundiendo a la mujer aún más.

—¿Y? Si no te das cuenta, señor _inteligente_, estoy por dejarte desfigurado —amenazó ella desafiante y sin darle importancia al tonto argumento que el hombre le había dado. La apariencia del hombre era tan llamativamente hermosa que sabía que si bajaba su guardia seria presa de un dragón feroz que acabaría destrozándola… Eso, eso era lo que podía ver en sus ojos asesinos.

—Chica_, inteligente_ —ironizó dedicándole otra sonrisa—. Prefiero ver la ropa interior femenina cuando las mujeres me lo pidan no por un simple accidente —musitó el pelirrojo con arrogancia y señalando la abertura que se había hecho en la camisa de vestir de la chica al abrir las piernas.

Con gran velocidad, y ocultando el nerviosismo en su rostro con las largas mangas de su blusa blanca, Kaoru bajó la pierna y se giró en el acto—. ¿Quién eres y que haces aquí? —inquirió la que estaba semi- desnuda acercándose a un mueble donde recordaba haber guardado un abre cartas en uno de los cajones.

Él la atemorizaba por alguna razón, se podía sentir escrudiñada a sus espaldas y aquello le hacia erizar y acelerar su corazón. Sus piernas se movían tambaleantes y sus blancas manos habían perdido su calidez. Kaoru enfocó sus pupilas índigo en el cajón, tenía que llegar a él lo más rápido posible, pero se detuvo al escuchar otra de sus risas malvadas. Curiosa, se giró al sentir una suave brisa chocando contra su cuerpo y sentir un brazo rodeándole la cintura.

Su corazón se había desbocado, ¡no había tenido ni siquiera la oportunidad de actuar o reaccionar! ¡¿Quién era él?! ¡Se suponía que una asesina como ella habría anticipado su movimiento y hecho algo antes de que fuera tocada!

Lo miró por el rabillo de su ojo, logrando observar su rostro sombrío y altanero. Sus delgados labios se habían formado en una curva siniestra nuevamente, llevando su apariencia hacia otro nivel. Le intimidaba, aquel rostro delicado y angelical había desaparecido, dejando un par de fríos ojos ambarinos y una sonrisa presuntuosa que le descontrolaba el corazón. Resopló, no tenía idea de lo que pasaría con ella, pero si él era uno de los asesinos que la buscaban, sabía que estaría muerta en el próximo minuto.

—¿Así que tú eres la asesina, huh? —pronunció él divirtiéndose al sentirla descolocarse con su revelación. Luego, llevó una de sus manos a su propia cabellera suelta y comenzó a juguetear con una de sus largas hebras escarlatas—. Pensé que serias más… no sé… ¿impresionante? —se bofó, soltándola y alejándose de ella al sentir su cuerpo muy tenso.

Kaoru lo miró paralizada, no sabía cómo reaccionar. De repente había sentido miedo al escuchar su identidad ser revelada así como así, y su valentía y dignidad se habían esfumado ante aquellos iris escudriñándola. No lo podía creer, aquello era algo inusual en ella, y aunque hubiera tomado un poco de sake, sabía que para ese entonces el sujeto ya habría recibido su merecido. Pero entonces, ¿Por qué no se había podido mover?

Él había visto a través de ella, sabía quién era y la estaba encarando sin tapujos. ¿Quién era y por qué se sentía expuesta y desarmada en su presencia? Disimuladamente, recorrió la cortina de flequillos oscuros de su frente. Aún de espaldas, abrió el cajón, palpando el interior de madera en busca del objeto puntiagudo.

—¿El abre cartas? Oh no, ese lo arrojé por la ventana desde que llegue… —confesó con una sonrisa fingida mientras se quitaba la larga gabardina negra y dejaba su camisa blanca de cuello V al descubierto. Después, sacudió sus jeans negros y se sacó los botines negros de sus pies. Los acomodó bajo la cama y se recostó en ella sin quitarle la vista de encima, esperando a que reaccionara.

Kaoru lo observó sin poder creer la forma tan descuidada y confiada en la que actuaba, pero lo más importante: ¿cómo había adivinado su plan? ¿Cómo había entrado a su habitación? ¿Por qué sentía aquello con tan solo mirarlo? ¿Por qué se sentía desnuda y expuesta ante él? ¿Qué hacía ahí? ¿Quién era él?

—Bueno, son muchas preguntas —dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro. Tomó un cojín esponjoso y lo metió bajo su nuca para poder observarla mejor—. Elije una pregunta para mí y yo elijo una para ti.

Su rostro se había vuelto risueño y el tono de su voz destellaba con alegría, contrastando el oscuro sonido con el que le había hablado solo minutos atrás. Había algo en su sonrisa y en esos ojos que hacían que hasta el último bello de su cuerpo se erizara. Parecía como si él estuviera lleno de maldad y sus intenciones con ella no fueran nada buenas. Pero entonces…

¿Por qué seguía viva?

¡Y ni que decir de sus palabras! Parecía como si estuviera recitando sus pensamientos en…

—Voz alta —completó el chico con una sádica sonrisa—. Sé lo qué piensas, sé quién eres y lo que planeas hacer. Pero lo que no sé es si en realidad eres tan temible como me han contado —se mofó y luego se inclinó hacia el suelo sacando la katana debajo de la cama que ella había guardado en las escaleras—. Muéstrame, _por favor_… que no eres una asesina de videojuegos y que de hecho eres capaz de quitar esta sonrisa de mi rostro como lo pensaste al principio… Es que emmm... ¿Cómo te lo diré? No das miedo… das _ternurita_ o algo así, a lo mucho causaras una que otra impresión en los hombres pero… —alzó sus manos en el aire e hizo una mueca, simulando tristeza—… así no me sirves.

La pelinegra alcanzó la katana y de un rápido salto se alejó. ¿Qué era todo aquello? Se suponía que esa era una casa de seguridad, entonces no se explicaba al loco que seguramente leía las manos o adivinaba las cartas en sus tiempos libres. Y si por casualidad todo aquello era una pesadilla, juraba que nunca más en su vida volvería a tomar.

—Oh querida… primero: soy más que eso —El chico se puso de pie acomodando su camisa blanca alrededor de sus caderas. En seguida y al verla desenfundar, amarró su cabello en una coleta alta y posó el dorso de su mano en el aire—. Y segundo: deberías inscribirte a algún sitio de ayuda para alcohólicos. Te ayudaré a elegir un buen lugar. Pero por ahora... Ven aquí, mujer _asesina_… —la provocó mostrando sus largas y filosas garras, era lo único que necesitaría por ahora.

La asesina trató de ignorar el fenómeno que había presenciado. ¡¿Pero… qué?! _¿Garras de acero?_ ¡Le recordaba a cierto anime y a un personaje de películas famosas! Desvió su mirada y negó con la cabeza repetidas veces por el tipo de pensamientos _otakus_ que estaba teniendo. Alzó los hombros, restándole importancia al asunto, y corrió hacia él girando su espada en el aire.

—Tonta. —La insultó y evadió con facilidad su golpe—. ¡¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con animes?! —le reprochó, estirando su brazo en el aire y convocando a su propia katana, la cual apreció en el aire al instante—. Me has hecho enojar —advirtió, ofreciéndole una mirada peligrosa mientras bajaba el arma y esperaba su golpe.

Kaoru forzó una sonrisa, esos pensamientos le habían llegado a la cabeza sin ella provocarlos y ahora tenía un vivo demonio sobre su cuello.

El de cabellera carmín sonrió—. No me has hecho tu pregunta —le recordó empujándola contra la pared y asestando otro golpe contra su espada.

La muchacha lo miró extrañada, la espada que usaba era hermosa, parecía ser una reliquia antigua y muy valiosa. Por el otro lado, él portaba otra katana de la misma longitud alrededor de sus caderas con la empuñadura de algún tipo de piedra roja ¿Acaso era una joya? Abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¡él al igual que ella era un asesino profesional!

La mujer frunció el ceño molesta, al parecer lo había tomado a la ligera y no se trataba de ningún personaje raro de un circo. Se agachó para bloquear la filosa hoja de su adversario y con un golpe con su codo atacó el estómago del hombre, logrando desequilibrarlo. Luego, con el mango de la espada golpeó su pecho y dio la vuelta rápidamente arrojando una patada contra el sujeto.

El individuo sonrió al tener en sus manos nuevamente el pie de su contrincante—. Última oportunidad… quiero tu pregunta.

—¡Kaoru!

Ambos se giraron hacia la puerta del cuarto con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Era la voz de Misao, estaba en casa y se escuchaba preocupada.

De un solo golpe la delgada mujer de trenza y dueña de la casa en la que Kaoru vivía abrió la puerta—. Kaoru, ¿estás bien? Escuché ruidos… —inquirió su amiga con preocupación, y sin pensárselo dos veces entró a la habitación, mirando al rededor solo para confirmar que no había nadie más. Sus verdes pupilas se posaron en su amiga quien lucía el cabello alborotado y solo vestía una camisa formal. La azabache estaba con la espada desenfundada y con la pierna en el aire, casi como si esperara a que ella se fuera para bajarla—. Emmm… ¿qué te pasa?

Kaoru se descolocó, ahí en esa misma habitación estaban los tres… y Misao actuaba como si no fuera así. Ladeó su rostro y rodó sus ojos señalando al hombre que seguía sosteniendo su pie. Quería avisarle, disimuladamente, que no se trataba de ningún entrenamiento y que debía salir corriendo o el pelirrojo usaría sus garras, colmillos y… hermosa katana, contra ella.

—¿Qué me tratas de decir? Estamos a solas, puedes decirlo en voz alta —preguntó Misao, preocupada por el tipo de entrenamiento que su amiga practicaba dentro de la casa, seguramente terminaría rompiendo algo que después se negaría a pagar—. ¿Acaso eso es yoga?

¿Yoga?

—¿Acaso no lo ves? —instó Kaoru con escepticismo al notar el nivel de ignorancia en la pregunta de su amiga. ¿De verdad no lo veía?

—Ella no me ve, —dijo en demonio entre carcajadas—. Hazme tu pregunta o te haré matarla.

—¡Sí, veo tus ejercicios, Kaoru… tranquila! Por eso te estoy preguntando que si es yoga —replicó su amiga sin entender los mohines en el rostro de su compañera. Seguramente había llegado tomada nuevamente, o al menos actuaba como si estuviera escuchando a alguien que le hablaba desde otra dirección—. En fin te dejo, parece que llegué en mal momento —Arrojó su mano en el aire y salió consternada. Kaoru tenía que parar, pero ya se había cansado de decírselo, y era una de las razones porque había decidido dejarla e irse a vivir con Shinomori desde ese momento.

La espadachín asintió y una vez su amiga salió de la habitación ella volvió su atención al otro asesino—. ¿Por qué solo yo te veo? —Preguntó temerosa, ¿acaso tanto era su remordimiento que…

—Estás perdiendo la cordura. Yo vivo en tu cabeza… soy producto de tu imaginación y de tus remordimientos. Por eso solo tú puedes verme, puedo saber tus pensamientos y hablar contigo. Yo, soy tu parte oscura, tu parte asesina, y la más divertida por cierto. Y, por lo que te he visto hacer… me gustas, así que me quedaré contigo —solucionó la criatura soltándose el cabello nuevamente y pasando sus dedos por el con una delicadeza intachable.

No lo podía creer, se estaba volviendo loca y lo había confirmado con su amigo imaginario. Sabía que el asunto de ser un Ishinshishi no acabaría para nada bien y ahí tenía la prueba. Sería la loca asesina con un amigo imaginario que para colmo la atormentaría. Se talló los ojos y se dejó caer en la cama. Seguramente la atormentaría hasta hacerla llorar, ¡estaba maldita!

El joven tomó el peine rosa del tocador y comenzó a atar su cabello en una coleta alta nuevamente. Luego de terminar se sentó a lado de la mujer.

—No he venido a atormentarte… —confesó él, tomando su barbilla entre sus dedos—. He venido a acompañarte, Kaoru... Puedo ser tan real y tan imaginario como tú quieras que sea.

—¿Qué eres? —cuestionó la de cabello negro con un nuevo brillo en los ojos al notar los delicados pero filosos colmillos aperlados que habían logrado asomarse de entre los labios del pelirrojo.

—¿Tú qué crees? —respondió con ironía, sonriendo y exponiendo aún más los detalles que le habían hecho preguntarle sobre su identidad.

Kaoru enfundó su espada y se recostó en la cama sin dejar de mirarle—. Ese rato, cuando salí del bar donde me embriague, estuve a punto de tropezarme y dije: _¡me lleva el diablo!_ —Respiró profundo antes de seguir con su relato—. Pero no sabía que sería de verdad… no lo dije enserio.

—Kaoru… —rio el de cabellera de fuego mirándola de pies a cabeza. Comenzaba a entender por qué esa chica seria disputada por ambos bandos y no solo por uno. Aún no se perdía totalmente—. Eres graciosa… y muy conformista por lo visto, eso da pena.

—Oh, mi mamá también solía decirme cuando era pequeña que si seguía haciendo cosas malas, el monstruo del closet me iba a llevar —lo interrumpió y se talló los ojos exasperada—. Tú, eres el famoso _coco_… has venido por mí, por ser una escoria humana ¿verdad?

Estuvo a punto de calmarla y decirle que todo estaba bien… pero ¿a quién engañaba? ¡La chica era una escoria humana y por eso él estaba ahí! Se merecía que el famoso _coco_, _-que imaginaba seguramente era alguno de sus compañeros-_, se la llevara. Ella mataba personas y el cielo… seguramente no se lo merecía.

—Vaya, si quieres verlo de esa forma… —suspiró el de cabello escarlata recostándose a su lado y profundizando su fría mirada en la de hielo de ella—. Pero sí te digo que no me tomes a la ligera. Puedes ser graciosa y todo lo que quieras conmigo, pero estoy aquí con una misión y me gusta ganar a toda costa —amenazó pasando las yemas de sus dedos sobre la fina mejilla de la que comenzaba a rendirse ante el sueño—. Además de que soy un asesino salido del infierno, vengo por tu alma, seguramente te torturaré y te haré sufrir, sin decir que soy muy pero _muy_ peligroso y que mi mordida duele y suena más que mi ladrido —tomó aire y añadió rápidamente sin hacer ninguna pausa al verla dormida profundamente. El joven alzó los brazos y sonrió—. Oh bueno, al menos te dije a qué vengo y fui sincero contigo. Ya no tengo remordimientos… si te dormiste y no me escuchaste, fue tu problema —estiró los brazos y comenzó a bostezar.

El hombre colocó sus palmas abiertas tras su nuca nuevamente y se quedó ahí. Hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba la tierra, su última misión había sido mientras era un arcángel y se había tratado de la mujer a la que más odiaba, Tomoe. Frunció el ceño al recordarla e hizo un mohín, se echó nuevamente de lado y cerró los ojos. Todas las criaturas humanas eran lo mismo, traicioneras, avariciosas y egocéntricas… eran un caso perdido y sin causa alguna.

Estiró su dedo hacia abajo hasta llegar a las piernas desnudas de Kaoru. Ahí dejó que su dedo recorriera con suavidad lo largo del muslo femenino. Después, sacó su garra, ocasionando una pequeña herida en la tersa piel de la mujer. Alzó la mirada solo para asegurarse que la mujer no había despertado. La mujer estaba suspirando entre sueños, así que no había más moros en la costa.

—Vaya, y dicen que es la asesina más temible de todo el Japón y se queda dormida… —susurró el demonio con ironía al verla soñar con tanta inocencia—. Todo un contraste, sin duda. ¿Por qué… si sabias que había venido por ti…? ¿por qué no gritaste o rogaste por tu vida? —Preguntó la criatura, llevándose una garra ensangrentada hacia sus labios—. Veremos quién eres y por qué haces todo eso en realidad, Kamiya.

**II**

—¿Bueno? —contestó la voz de una mujer al otro lado del teléfono.

—Sí, ¿Hablo con la señorita Misao Makimachi? —preguntó palpando con sus dedos el marco de plástico de la caseta de teléfono en la que estaba recargado.

—Sí, ¿con quién hablo y cómo le puedo ayudar?

—Claro, estoy llamando por el departamento que está rentando…

—Ah, ya veo. Lo rento en seguida, todo está incluido a excepción de la renta, por su puesto.

—Je-Je, claro… entiendo. Lo tomaré. Me urge… —dijo él, echando hacia atrás algunas hebras de su coleta baja que se habían posicionado sobre su pecho.

—Claro, déjeme tomar notas… ya está, primero necesito su nombre y más al rato podemos reunirnos y cerrar el trato. Claro, si está disponible.

—Me parece genial. Mi nombre es Kenshin Himura… y estaré encantado de cerrar el trato esta misma noche —dijo con una sonrisa en los labios. Después, subió su mirada y la enfocó en la ventana del segundo piso de la residencia Makimachi.

Pronto conocería a su nueva misión y solo esperaba haber sido el primero en llegar ahí.

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**


	3. Chapter 3

—**ME PERTENECES—**

POR ZURY HIMURA

* * *

Gracias a mi amiga Sele por echarle un vistazo al capítulo. Y como siempre a Edi. Gracias a los demás por la aceptación del fic y sus lecturas. Gracias y espero que me digan si les gusto el capítulo.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin no son míos, en cambio la historia lo es.

Disclaimer numero dos: ninguno de los demás personajes mencionados aquí me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Kaoru se revolvió entre las sabanas al escuchar sonar el despertador. Estiró su mano deslizándola por la fría superficie lisa donde se encontraba acostada y gruñó. Arrugó la frente reusándose a abrir los ojos al sentir una ráfaga de aire frio recorriéndole la espalda al moverse y quedar expuesta. Se revolvió nuevamente, cambiando su posición, sin lograr estar más cómoda como lo había deseado. Resoplo molesta, se daba por vencida, su cuerpo le dolía y la superficie donde dormía era extrañamente dura y muy, pero muy fría… Lo contrario a la suavidad de su colchón ortopédico y de sus colchas de pluma de ganso.

Abrió los ojos sin entender; se irguió hasta sentarse mientras sobaba sus sienes con tal de aliviar el dolor de cabeza, producto de la borrachera de la noche pasada. Parpadeó varias veces al observar el piso de madera bajo ella, ¿acaso se había caído de la cama? Giró rápidamente, sorprendiéndose al ver su almohada detrás de ella como evidencia de que aquello había sido planeado. Alzó la supuesta _sabana_ con la que estaba cobijada, dándose cuenta de que no se trataba ni de ninguna sabana, colcha, cobija ni manta, sino la bata que usaba para secarse después de salir de bañarse.

Confundida y más despierta, se puso de pie, mirando con sorpresa al hombre de cabello rojo que descansaba sobre su cama. Sí, abierto de piernas y muy cómodo sobre su cama. Su cuerpo estaba envuelto por las gruesas cobijas, dejando solo a la intemperie su fino rostro y su larga, suelta, sedosa y hermosa melena carmín. Suspiraba con tanta tranquilidad y comodidad…

… _Comodidad_ que ella no había tenido durante toda la noche.

Kaoru posó las manos sobre su cintura, molesta al no saber con qué se excusaría al despertar. Ya que recordaba muy bien lo que había pasado el día anterior, confirmándole con eso, el bajo estado de embriaguez que había experimentado. Y es que ahí estaba _ese_: Drácula, el lobo, el monstruo del closet, chupa cabras o lo que fuera. Él era real, en su cabeza… pero era real.

Molesta, tomó uno de los botines del hombre y se lo arrojó sin misericordia. Esperaba que le doliera y mucho.

Descolocado, el de cabello carmín despertó exaltado al ver el botín negro sobre su cabeza. Se levantó enfurecido y maldiciéndola con todo lo que se sabía. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿Que no sabía que para mantener la belleza se dormía hasta tarde? ¡Por eso ella estaba soltera!

—¡Qué te pasa, mujer del demonio! —gruñó arrojando su zapato para el otro lado de la cama.

Kaoru tomó su almohada del piso y comenzó a atacarlo—. ¡Tú, hijo de Barney el dinosaurio, amigo imaginario o lo qué seas! ¡¿Por qué estás en mi cama y yo en el suelo?! —le reclamó la mujer, arrojando su cuerpo encima de él para impedirle escapar y ahogarlo de una buena vez.

—¡Basta, basta, basta! —le advirtió el demonio, sujetándola de las manos y sometiéndola bajo su peso—. ¡Roncas, hablas dormida, me pegaste mientras dormíamos juntos, te acomodaste como si reclamaras toda la cama para ti, me puse incomodo así que te eche al suelo! —confesó cínicamente mientras forcejeaba con ella.

La mujer era fuerte pero había imaginado que si era una asesina tan temible seguramente estaría acostumbrada a entrenar en condiciones extremas, en otras palabras dormir en el piso. … Pero vaya que eso también era mentira, sonrió de medio lado. Rodó los ojos y alzó los hombros, ¡¿a quién engañaba?! Él había estado incomodo, había querido la cama para él solo y en la noche, sin que Kaoru despertara, la había rodado de la cama poco a poco hasta oírla caer al suelo. Después, se había sentido tan mal y tan culpable que para dormir tranquilo le había arrojado encima el primer trapo que había encontrado y le había prestado su almohada solo para que estuviera más cómoda.

Al menos tenía que valorar su hospitalidad. ¡Mujer malagradecida!

La chica se movió por debajo, logrando darle la vuelta y quedar encima de él. Después de morderle la mano y tomar el mando nuevamente, tomó uno de los cojines de la cama y lo sostuvo en el aire, dispuesto a enterrarlo en las muecas risueñas que ahora pintaban en la cara del pelirrojo. De todas formas si moría… era imaginario, ¿cierto?

—Vaya, mira que eres más peligrosa con un cojín que con la misma katana. —se burló el chico descolocándola y distrayéndola lo suficiente como para desarmarla, tomarla de las manos y erguirse hasta sentarse, teniéndola aun encima de él. Ah, qué buena forma de despertarme —sonrió con malicia y lascivia al acercarse a ella, aspirando su aroma de mujer.

Las mejillas de Kaoru se pintaron de un rojizo oscuro al escucharlo hablarle de esa forma tan sugestiva. Bajó su mirada descubriendo que seguía semi- desnuda y encima de él, justamente como se había quedado dormida. Enseguida frunció el ceño, al percatarse de que tenía dos rasguños profundos en la parte interna de su pierna. La sangre parecía seca y a juzgar por su condición aquello había sido echo por lo menos el día anterior. El corte parecía limpio, y no parecía haber sido cometido para lastimarle de alguna forma. Así que se preguntó si el chico de cabellera llamativa la había herido durante el enfrentamiento de ayer y ella, ilusamente, no se había dado cuenta.

—¿Así que soy el chico de la cabellera llamativa…? —Reflexionó el demonio, apuntando con un dedo en su labio inferior mientras posaba, discretamente, una mano en la pierna de Kaoru—. Nah, no me gusta. Mejor invéntame otro nombre de cariño…

—¡Oye! —Kaoru alcanzó otro cojín y luego de intentar ahogarlo mientras un arsenal de palabras salía de los labios del demonio, refunfuñó y entró al baño con un set de ropa limpia sin voltear a verlo de nuevo. Solo esperaba que su mente pudiera controlar a su amigo imaginario, ponerle ropa y dejar de hacerlo tan atractivo, o terminaría disfrutando de esas estúpidas visiones.

—Atractivo, huh. Y yo aquí pensando que eras media ingenua y virgen. ¡Y mírate, casi me violas con la mirada!

Y claro, dejar de pensar cosas estúpidas, que estúpidos seres imaginarios podían adivinar. Pensó, la pelinegra, sabiendo que el adivinaría lo que pensaba.

—¡Moletas! —le dijo Kaoru asomándose tras la puerta del baño y regresando dentro nuevamente tras escuchar las carcajadas del hombre en su cama.

El de cabellera similar a la sangre se dejó caer en el colchón, apaciguando las risas que lo consumían. Las mejillas de Kaoru se habían teñido de rojo y su actitud indignada le divertía de gran manera, todo iba de acuerdo a su plan. Se rodó en la cama observando el retrato de Kaoru junto a un hombre de edad avanzada. Ese era su padre, lo había visto en las visiones de sus recuerdos tras tomar su sangre. Las razones y el porqué de su lucha. Esa mujer era todo un caso, y aunque fuera fuerte… no tenía nadie en el mundo. Ni un amigo, ni un familiar, y por eso despreciaba su vida. Algo un poco familiar para su gusto, podía identificarse con…

¡No!

Se retorció negando, ¡¿qué tonterías estaba diciendo?! Él amaba su vida, tenía mujeres y riquezas infinitas… sin contar lo atractivo, tal y como lo había confesado Kaoru. Así que nada. Lástima por la chiquilla… que esta vez si se la llevaría el demonio.

Se relajó después de su discusión interna, pero enseguida frunció el ceño. Se quedó quieto en la cama dejando de respirar al oír ruidos fuera de la habitación. Observó a Kaoru salir nuevamente del baño, con la mirada confusa e interrogante, al igual que él.

—Espera aquí, —le ordenó él al salir de la habitación. Ese olor a cerezo, el de esa mujer. Esa estúpida y asquerosa sensación en la punta de su nariz… le era muy peculiar, una esencia que odiaba y que a través de cientos de años no había podido olvidar. En seguida, tronó sus dedos, ocasionando que los colores de la habitación volvieran a la normalidad junto con el de las sabanas. Salió, atraído por la fragancia que le provocaba querer desinfectar la casa entera y dejarla como hospital, esa que le estimulaba vomito con tan sólo recordar el recuerdo de su dueña.

Se puso de pie en las escaleras, su corazón latió desenfrenadamente y expectante. Lo vería, después de la traición y de tantos años… lo volvería a ver. Estiró su mano en el aire invocando ambas de sus espadas. Las miró, decidiendo cuál sería la que debería de usar en caso de ser avistado, ya que no sabía en qué rango se encontraría su adversario, tenía que elegir con cuidado.

Si después de haber dejado el cielo_, él_ había mejorado como lo suponía, entonces seguramente lo descubriría a pesar del poder especial de la espada que Shishio le había obsequiado.

"_Esta espada te servirá para ocultar tu presencia de los ángeles, ya sean de bajo o de alto rango. Hasta del propio Saito por más decir…Esta es la reliquia más preciada para mí, la he sumergido en la gracia de varios ángeles y ahora sirve como camuflaje. Pero… no aseguro que trabaje contra tu propia sangre…_

Resoplo, ese era el momento de experimentar con la reliquia de Shishio. Si no funcionaba, los poderes de esa katana no servirían contra la espada de piedra de su hermano y tendría que usar su espada de empuñadura de rubí, ya que el ángel, su hermano estaría a su mismo nivel o superior.

Observó la empuñadura de la espada plateada, dudando de su decisión. Si se equivocaba y de hecho su hermano no había desarrollado las habilidades para derrotar el camuflaje de Shishio, seguramente no sabría de su presencia en ese lugar. Pero lo haría si desenfundaba la espada de diamante negro con empuñadura de rubí. Hasta ese entonces, Kenshin sabría de su presencia.

Entrecerró sus ojos dejando una delgada línea dorada asomarse entre sus parpados. Tomó la empuñadura de rubí con fuerza esperando con excitación mientras que los pasos de su hermano se escuchaban más cerca. Estaba listo, uno de los dos moriría. El destino que había querido ignorar por años al fin llegaría.

Cerró los ojos con frialdad. Desenfundaría una vez que él le viera, no titubearía, no una segunda vez.

—Me parece hermosa la residencia, señorita Makimachi —dijo Kenshin saliendo de la cocina y observando hacia los lados—. Pero quisiera ver el segundo piso, ¿puedo?

Misao dejo su taza de café en la mesa de la sala y negó con la cabeza—. Lo siento señor Himura, en esta casa se está rentando solo en el primer nivel. Y como verá, ambos niveles están conectados. Solo pueden compartir la cocina y el comedor. Pero eso no significa que se puede subir y merodear por ahí, lo mismo si se quiere merodear acá abajo. Esas son las reglas y hasta ahora han funcionado.

El de coleta baja asintió y se asomó por las escaleras una última vez antes de regresar sus pupilas lavanda hacia la delgada mujer de ojos verdes al no ver nada.

—Estúpido —murmulló Battousai al ver a Kenshin alejarse de la escalera como si nada hubiera pasado. Sus expectativas habían sido demasiadas y habían sido decepcionadas.

Kenshin suspiró al sentarse en el sofá, de repente se había sentido ansioso, incomodo e incluso nervioso. Sentía un par de ojos escrutándolo pero simplemente no podía explicarse el porqué. Alzó los hombros decidiendo ignorar su paranoia. Ya que si algo estuviera pasando se hubiera dado cuenta. Saito le había dicho que el nivel del demonio y el de él no se debían distinguir en casi nada después de tantos años. Solo esperaba a que ese, el traicionero, su enemigo… apareciera para poder quitarlo de su camino.

—Entonces, ¿quién dice que vive aquí, señorita Makimachi? —preguntó el de mirada pasiva al no lograr quitarse esa sensación de angustia de encima.

—Bueno, mi compañera Kaoru y yo. Aunque a decir verdad es como si ella no estuviera —La joven alzó los brazos al rendirle la explicación que sabía necesitaría su nuevo inquilino en un futuro—. Ella es una masajista privada de una familia adinerada. Así que a veces viene y otras no.

—Ah, entiendo —dijo Kenshin, colocando su dedo índice en su labio inferior. Así que esa era la cuartada de la tal Kaoru para no involucrar a la niña. ¿A caso la señorita Makimachi era consciente de que su casa era considerada como una casa de seguridad? Entrecerró la vista pero en seguida sonrió—. Bueno, tengo una última pregunta antes de cerrar el contrato.

—Sí, claro. —concedió Misao sorbiendo de su taza de café mientras extendía varios documentos en la mesa—. Lo escucho.

—Su amiga… es decir, su compañera —rectificó al ver a la de ojos verdes negar con su cabeza—. ¿Ella vive con alguien? Es decir mmm… ¿trae a hombres…? para ser más preciso, ¿ha traído o hablado de alguno en particular los últimos días?

—Señor Himura, creo que esa información ya se está yendo fuera de nuestros límites —replicó la dueña de la propiedad protegiendo la privacidad de la otra mujer—. Le puedo decir sobre el agua, hasta le puedo explicar cómo funciona el baño —le guiñó el ojo—. Pero nunca sobre la vida personal de los…

El de la coleta baja bajó su vista hasta sus pantaloncillos grises y arregló su corbata purpura, aclarando su garganta e interrumpiendo a la chica en el proceso—. No fue esa mi intención, señorita. Quise preguntar en caso de saber a quién debo o no abrir la puerta —sonrió, asegurándole sus buenas intenciones—. Pues ya que yo estaré en el primer nivel quería ser notificado a quién abrirle. Ya sabe hay muchas bestias merodeando las almas de jóvenes chicas como ustedes.

Battousai empuñó sus manos después de escuchar a su hermano y se dirigió hacía Kaoru. Kenshin no lo había visto y eso le enfurecía. El idiota no había aprendido nada tras separarse de él y eso le hacía hervir la sangre. Simplemente era un inútil bastardo sin remedio.

—¿Qué? ¿No me vas a acompañar a desayunar? —inquirió la de ojos índigo al notar su mirada dorada enfocada en una de las ventanas mientras entraba a la habitación—. Digo, sé que esta Misao pero no es como si ella te pueda ver.

—Prefiero quedarme —Battousai se giró hacia la habitación sin volverle a mirar. Pero paró enseguida, al oír la voz masculina que tan solo segundos atrás había abandonado sus oídos.

—¡Hola! —se escuchó la voz del ángel resonar.

El de ojos dorados se giró enseguida empuñando su segunda katana, y la más poderosa, en caso de que el ángel decidiera atacar.

Kaoru levantó su mano y la agitó en el aire con un rostro petrificado al saludar al que sería el nuevo inquilino de esa casa.

—Kaoru, este es Kenshin Himura —Apareció Misao al pie de las escaleras acompañando al pelirrojo en traje—. Será tu nuevo inquilino desde hoy —sonrió, ya quería ver la cara de sorpresa de su ex vecina. Se lo merecía después de todo.

—Mmm… —Kaoru se giró mirando a Battousai interrogante. ¿Por qué había dos de ellos? ¿Acaso estaban jugando con ella?

—Yo estoy en tu imaginación, soy guapo porque decidí serlo —Battousai sonrió mientras bajaba sus manos al darse cuenta que a la que Kenshin había saludado había sido a Kaoru—. Ese nació guapo solo por suerte.

Pero entonces… ¿por qué se parece a ti? Pensó Kaoru. Imaginándose que si lo pensaba podría comunicarse de esa forma con él sin hablar en voz alta y quedar como una loca sin remedio ante las dos personas que la miraban expectantes.

—No sé, ¿casualidad de la vida? Mejor habla con ellos parecen estar más interesados en tus mohines exagerados que en el hecho de que los estas ignorando —El de coleta recogió algunas hebras de su cabello y las arrojo hacia atrás con arrogancia—. Después, cuando estés preparada te contaré el porqué.

Kaoru tragó en seco y obedeció—. Hola señor, mmm ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

—Himura, Himura Kenshin —repitió el pelirrojo de corbata lavanda, preguntándose por qué Kaoru de repente había mirado hacia otra parte, casi como si estuviera siendo reprendida por alguien más. Su mirada simplemente había divagado hacia su lado… como si alguien estuviera ahí. Relajo sus manos y sonrió nuevamente—. Creí escuchar su voz y simplemente me dio curiosidad. Espero no haber interrumpido nada.

—Oh no, —Kaoru arrojó un manotazo en el aire—. Un insecto apareció en mi habitación y me asuste.

—¿Un insecto? —gruñó Battousai—. Por qué no les dices la verdad y dejas de inventarte idiote… —su voz cesó al ser interrumpido por otro golpe en el aire de la chica.

Kaoru había arrojado nuevamente su puño al aire—. Y como sabrán los insectos me molestan.

—¿Alguna fobia? —inquirió Kenshin curioso al verla actuar con tanta inocencia.

—No, más bien lastima —La de ojos índigo sonrió de lado al lado al escuchar a su amigo imaginario enfurruñándose al sentirse ofendido—. Es un gusto haber hablado con usted señor Himura, pero tengo que ir a trabajar así que los dejare a solas.

—Mucho gusto, Señorita Kaoru. Fue un placer —El hombre realizó una reverencia, sintiéndose ansioso y se retiró nuevamente a la sala. Había dos opciones: la joven era más peligrosa de lo que pensaba… o algo más ocurría ahí.

**II**

La joven tomó asiento en la orilla del tejado, observando nuevamente el cielo azul de la tarde. Esperaba a que los sirvientes de la casa donde daría su segundo golpe se retiraran para poder atacar. Lo que no entendía era por qué en esa casa había tantas personas sirviéndole a un solo hombre. Katzura le había dado su nombre y la edad. Pero el idiota de Lizuka había omitido detalles o descripciones.

Suspiró, seguía teniendo los mismos remordimientos y dudas. Mataría a una persona más, y siempre se preguntaría cuál había sido su pecado y si en realidad había tenido que morir.

—Eres una tonta —El pelirrojo de coleta alta se sentó a su lado pateándole los pies para molestarla—. Trabajas para ellos y no sabes por qué matas a las personas —rió sin ni siquiera mirarle—. Habla de la gente ignorante y sin propósito en la vida.

Kaoru frunció el ceño, ¡¿quién se creía que era para criticarla?! Molesta, lo empujó con sus palmas abiertas, alejándolo de su lado—. Tengo un propósito, uno que siempre he querido. Quiero un mejor Japón, y las personas que tengo que atacar son simplemente los que se oponen a ese sueño.

—¿_Tu_ sueño? —La miró atento con sus ojos fríos. La sonrisa típica de sus labios había desaparecido, haciéndola preguntarse qué era lo que diría enseguida—. ¿O los sueños de ellos?

La azabache se puso de pie. No estaba dispuesta a que una idiota creación de su imaginación viniera a poner sus convicciones en duda—. Claro que son los míos. Hago esto porque es lo correcto.

El joven hombre rió y enseguida la imito al ponerse de pie—. Querida, si fueran tus sueños sabrías lo que estás haciendo. A quién estas asesinando y por qué. Por ahora solo eres un títere que mata a personas inocentes para otros.

—¿Inocentes? ¿Cómo sabes que son inocentes? —gruñó ella con una mirada distinta en su rostro. Estaba enfadada—. ¡Eres tú el que no sabe nada!

—Son inocentes hasta que _tú_ puedas demostrarme lo contrario. Y como ves, ni siquiera tienes cómo —se burló, convocando a su katana plateada al verla desenfundar su espada.

—Entonces, estás diciendo que he matado a docenas de personas en vano. ¡¿Y qué todo en lo que he creído es basura?!

El espadachín elevó los hombros, cerró los ojos y alzó sus manos en el aire—. No estoy diciendo eso. Solo digo que te debería importar más averiguar y tomar las decisiones tu misma. Al final, la que levanta la espada y carga con los remordimientos eres tú.

—¡No! —gritó ella al girar su espada con fin de atacarlo. No permitiría que él le juzgara por algo que siempre había tenido en claro—. No te escucharé, ¡solo eres una creación de mi imaginación! ¡Así que apágate!

El joven de la gabardina dio un salto al esquivar uno de sus golpes y sonrió—. Cariño, no funcionas así —después volvió a saltar al verse atacado una vez más—. Además, estás en negación porque sabes que lo que digo es lo correcto —La observó lanzar ataques por todos lados sin lograr acertar una sola vez. Sabía que estaba furiosa, lo adivinaba al verla totalmente desconcentrada y arrojando puños por todos lados.

En cambio, sabía que había tocado una cuerda sensible en la mente de esa mujer. Pero no se retractaría. Ella era una asesina idiota y si la llevaba al averno tal y como era no le serviría de nada. Confiaba mucho en las personas y ese era el pecado que la estaba consumiendo, y la razón de su presencia ahora en su vida—. Si vas a comenzar una pelea al menos tienes que tener la certeza de que podrás dar batalla. Si vas a comenzar con esto… —La empujo con su palma abierta en su pecho hasta hacerla caer—… mejor ni me provoques. Solo das lastima, humana.

Los ojos azules de Kaoru se encendieron como una llama poderosa en la oscuridad. Se paró de un salto y volvió a asestar un sablazo. Quería borrarlo, exterminarlo y acabar con él. No quería escucharlo hablar.

—De esa forma te escuchas más como una asesina —Canceló uno de los ataques de la mujer con tan solo girar su espada—. Ahora, estas peleando enserio —Se movió rápidamente para no ser herido con la filosa hoja de la katana de su contrincante y esquivo una de las patadas que ella había lanzado en el aire—. Bueno, eso creo…

—¡Deja de seguirme! —le advirtió ella, corriendo y agachándose al asestar un golpe en la espada de su demonio. Después alzó la mirada, no lo había tocado y él seguía con aquella fastidiosa sonrisa en sus labios. Se giró aún por debajo y asestó otro golpe con la katana para herir el lado derecho del hombre, pero este detuvo la hoja plateada con ambas de sus palmas abiertas tras soltar su espada—. Idiota… desaparécete.

—Hasta que dejes de ser una mediocre con tu espada y al menos sepas a quién estas mandando al infierno, lo haré.

—Soy buena con la espada, ¡soy fuerte y poderosa! —gruñó ella corriendo y asestando nuevas estocadas contra el de la coleta roja, sin lograr buenos resultados. Estaba ansiosa y desesperada, nunca le había pasado algo así. Y si era sincera, con tan solo verlo podía darse cuenta que ni siquiera se estaba esforzando como ella. Y es que debía concentrarse, estaba sumamente encolerizada y el resentimiento contra sus palabras nublaba su juicio y afectaba sus acciones.

—Eso es lo que te repites a ti misma. Pareces una niña manoteando y arrojando rasguños por donde quiera… das lastima —rio arrojando sus mechones escarlatas hacia atrás. La estaba provocando, quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar, quería averiguar su límite.

Kaoru gruñó y corrió con todas su fuerzas, se giró en el aire al esquivar la primera estocada del pelirrojo, por fin había atacado. Su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar, sus piernas flaqueaban y su mente comenzaba a dudar si era lo suficientemente buena como para enfrentarse a él. Pero, ¿por qué sentía miedo? Si siempre había asesinado a personas sin parpadear. Lo había hecho docenas de veces y nunca había dudado. Había sido tan fácil aunque algunos le hubieran dado batalla. Entonces… ¿por qué?

—Te crees buena, ¿eh? Vanagloriarte demasiado no es bueno… —Battousai dio algunos pasos hacia atrás y estiró su katana amenazando su blanco cuello—. Eres una tonta, ¿eso es todo lo que tienes? —la empujo, cerrando su puño y dirigiéndolo hacia el rostro de la joven.

Kaoru cerró sus ojos. Sabía que era lo que merecía, había esperado tanto tiempo por alguien que le diera su merecido. Que la bajara de la nueve de diosa humana que la mantenía flotando en el cielo. Simplemente parecía haber esperado por ese demonio de cabellos de fuego para rendirse—. ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó al no sentir dolor y al escuchar las pisadas del hombre alejándose de ella.

—¡Hasta que te animas a preguntar! —sonrió—. Puedes llamarme Battousai.

Kaoru asintió recordando como él le había dicho que podía hacerle una pregunta el primer día de su encuentro.

—La única razón por qué eres poderosa es porque tus blancos son fáciles, tan facilites como viejitos en sillas de ruedas —añadió y se giró, dándole la espalda al verla abrir los ojos—. Nadie es Dios, Kaoru. Si eres poderosa, siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú, no lo dudes. Lo mismo si eres inteligente y talentosa. Y… si no tienes la humildad para aceptar esto: que te equivocaste y que no eres tan fuerte como crees… Entonces, no crecerás y eso, hermosa, es la magia de un ser humano. Son competitivos y si se quiere nunca se deja de mejorar. Pero si no lo ves de esa forma entonces, mereces estar en esta situación. Mereces el remordimiento y confusión que hay en tu alma. Mereces lo que tienes, Kaoru…

La joven agachó la cabeza con ojos dilatados y cristalinos—. Y… ¿qué es lo que tengo? —Alzó el rostro, esperando su respuesta con ansiedad.

—Tú dime, Kaoru —ladeó su rostro y le ofreció una mirada gélida por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Qué es lo que tienes?

La joven se dejó caer en sus piernas. Su labio inferior temblaba incontroladamente.

_«¿Qué es lo que tienes?»_

Empuñó su espada con vigor y nerviosismo, cerrando fuertemente sus parpados mientras que sus pensamientos revoloteaban furiosamente en su cabeza.

_¿Qué es lo que tengo?_

El demonio alzó la barbilla sin quitarle la vista de encima… sabía que ella podía sentirlo. Lo sabía, sabia su respuesta—. Exacto, Kaoru. No tienes nada.

_Nada…._

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas del autor:**


	4. Chapter 4

—**ME PERTENECES—**

Por Zury Himura

* * *

Gracias a Edi y a todos los comentarios y palabras. Los quiero!

**Disclaimer:** los personajes no me pertenecen. Sin en cambio la historia lo es.

* * *

**Capítulo 4 : Dance with the devil**

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, pensando en lo que Battousai y ella habían debatido. Aquella plática le había dejado los pelos de punta, pues el muy bastardo parecía muy bien saber qué botones presionar para hacer _sus tierras_ tambalearse. Dio algunos pasos hacia adelante al escuchar las voces de algunos guardias que subían hacia el tejado. Debatiéndose si debía o no regresar e intentarlo más tarde, empuñó su espada lista para cualquier cosa.

Miró sus manos con tristeza y melancolía. Todo lo que él le había dicho era más que la verdad. No tenía a nadie, ni a sus padres ni amigos y ahora Misao, la única que había encontrado, la había abandonado. Enseguida e ignorando lo que su conciencia le dictaba, saltó sobre los hombres, utilizando la empuñadura de la espada japonesa junto con la vaina para asestar algunos golpes y dejarlos inconscientes.

Flexionó todo su cuerpo, evadiendo los golpes de un tercero que recién había aparecido tras ver a los otros batallando. Giró la espada, e irguiéndose poco a poco, golpeó la quijada masculina de uno de sus oponentes con la punta sin filo de arma. Los tres jóvenes que habían subido en su contra, cayeron por las escaleras, inconscientes y sin tener si quiera una oportunidad de llamar a sus refuerzos.

Más calmada y sacudiendo sus ropas, caminó por los pasillos de madera adornados con tallados de cobre y algunos materiales extravagantes. Ahí, exhibiéndose en los pasillos, abundaban estatuas y cuadros caros que eran codiciados por coleccionistas alrededor no solo del país pero de globo entero; sin duda esos «detalles» destacaban poder y riquezas del que fuera dueño de la casa. Rozó con su espalda la elegante y opaca pared rojiza, y trató de ocultarse en la esquina más cercana al escuchar algunos pasos provenientes de la otra habitación.

Tenía que averiguar de alguna forma cuál de todas las habitaciones le pertenecía al hombre que debía asesinar aquella noche. Así que para hacerlo, controló sus nervios y hasta su respiración; la cual suspendió por largos segundos al ver a uno de los mayordomos con uniforme elegante pasar frente a ella sin percatarse de su presencia. Después de que el hombre hubiera dado algunos pasos, salió con agilidad, sujetándolo y halándolo hacia su escondite mientras le tapaba la boca y le apuntaba con su espada corta en el cuello.

—Dime, ¿Dónde está tu maestro? —susurró ella en voz baja encajando solo un poco la filosa espada en el moreno cuello del hombre que se había dejado de revolver en su abrazo.

—A…ahí —Señaló el largo pasillo a un lado de ellos que se extendía hasta llegar a una gran puerta de papel japonesa.

Kaoru movió su cabeza con sospecha hacia un lado, notando los uniformes de los que suponían serían los sirvientes de la casa, al verlos entrar y salir de la habitación.

—Lo siento —musitó mientras deslizaba la espada plateada a lo largo del cuello del hombre mientras la sangre comenzaba a fluir.

Con la mirada escondida, esperó algunos minutos para que el área se despejara sin éxito. De esa manera, había aguardado en su lugar usando algunas cortinas para limpiar la sangre de su reciente víctima, con vergüenza y pena.

Arrugó la nariz con desidia y dejó salir un suspiro; tenía que esperar a que todos ellos se fueran para poder cumplir su misión. Cansada y con remordimientos de haber cometido un homicidio innecesario y de tener que seguir con el proceso, posó sus palmas abiertas sobre su espada y derribó a un par de hombres más que habían salido con nuevas órdenes de la habitación.

Ya se había desesperado y no podía estar junto a un cadáver por el resto de la tarde. Así que aceleraría las cosas, ahuyentaría o se desharía de todos si era posible. Pensó que seguramente la discusión con el pelirrojo le había robado el momento oportuno; seguramente lo había dejado pasar y ahora tenía que esconderse como vulgar ladrona hasta que se apagaran las luces. Rio. ¿Y pensaba que una vulgar ladrona era peor que ser una asesina? Battousai tenía razón, se pensaba en muchos aspectos superior sin ser consiente.

**II**

Sus hebras largas de su coleta alta volaban como listones de seda con el aire juguetón. El cielo se estaba comenzando a teñir con colores violetas, despidiendo la claridad del día con la ausencia del sol mientras el sujeto en el tejado disfrutaba de la tarde. Sus pestañas largas chocaban con sus mejillas al mirar sospechosamente el objeto en sus manos y el cual había consumido todo su interés.

El aire comenzaba a llenarse de olores cítricos como bien lo había previsto, mientras sus manos se movían con rapidez al romper la cascara de una mandarina que terminaba de limpiar por completo. Atento y cuidadoso de no dejar ni un solo hilillo blanco en aquella piel naranja, separó cada uno de los gajos del fruto y buscó las semillas como si se tratara de vida o muerte.

Sus labios se habían alargado al sentirse escrutado a sus espaldas, pero en lugar de hacérselo saber a su enemigo calló, decidiendo ser degradado en habilidades intencionalmente.

—Mmmmm, —Degustó dramatizando la experiencia mientras ladeaba su cabeza con las mejillas bastas y dejando caer su largo cabello hacia uno de sus costados. Alzó los hombros y siguió, sin descubrir a la segunda persona tras él. Si algo le gustaba era ser subestimado por alguien igual de poderoso que él, sobre todo si era vigilado y era estudiado con interés.

Enfocó su mirada destellante y fría hacia aquella atmosfera azul machada con rasgones blancos de las nubes. Kaoru se estaba tardando y, aunque había tenido ganas de ir a ella, tenía que obedecer de cierta forma lo que se le había pedido como un favor. No era que quería ayudarle; negó con la cabeza, o que le tenía algún tipo de consideración. ¡Para nada! Solo quería atesorar momentos sangrientos y ser testigo de la agonía de algunas personas que seguramente terminaría siendo inocentes por otras manos que no eran las suyas.

Soltó un suspiro, después de todo era _su_ alma la que se iría al infierno. Y cada quién era responsable no solo de sus propios actos y palabras, sino que hasta sus propias decisiones. Si ella estaba en esa situación era meramente porque así lo había decidido, y de esa forma no había nada más que se pudiera hacer. Ni incluso él.

La suavidad de la brisa acarició sus tersas mejillas y este sonrió, alzó los hombros y los dejó caer otra vez.

Por otro lado estaba _él_. Su nervio y cólera, por lo que había renunciado a lo que más amaba en toda su existencia. El que lo esperaba en casa y el que seguramente pensaba haber ganado a la niña al haber llegado primero. Pero él, simplemente no podía esperar para llegar y verle la cara de una buena vez.

Entretenido con sus propios pensamientos, dejó que sus pies se balancearan sobre el techo. No podía evitar pero sentirse cada vez más curioso sobre su hermano… simplemente era algo crucial que no podía dejar a un lado. No por más tiempo.

Rozó, con la yema de su pulgar, sus finos labios removiendo así cualquier exceso del líquido naranja que había quedado tras ingerir su comida; quería saber qué había pasado todos esos años, y si al fin había desbancado a Saitou y había subido de rango tal como él había estado a punto de hacerlo hace años.

Agitó la cabeza divertido y sintiéndose como un total ingenuo tras recordar su encuentro en las escaleras junto a Kaoru. Seguramente y como lo sospechaba, el muy idiota se había quedado traumado al ver a la bruja de su amada morir frente a sus ojos y se había estancado en la lástima que sentía por sí mismo. Chaqueó la lengua y elevó sus manos al cielo y rio—. O no, ¿Saitou?

—Pe-ee-e, el número que usted marcó está apagado o se encuentra fuera del área de servicio… —Se escuchó una segunda voz tras él burlarse entre carcajadas—. Estoy seguro que después de lo que le hiciste él no está listo para hablar contigo, Battousai —soltó el hombre con sorna.

El de cabellos rojizos esbozó una media sonrisa y se giró simulando sorpresa. Al fin su vigilante había decidido hacerse notar— . Pensé que serías la sexy pelinegra con katanas que piensa que soy atractivo… —arrugó la nariz disgustado y con malicia al ver a su jefe cruzado de brazos en la puerta que daba hacia las escaleras.

—Yo también soy pelinegro —replicó Shishio con sarcasmo mientras acariciaba la corteza de su pipa de piel negra.

—Eras, —lo contradijo el de ojos felinos apuntando hacia su cabeza, con una curvatura malévola en sus labios—, recuerda que te quemaron vivo y no te quedo _ni un_ solo pelo.

El hombre de yukata forzó una risa hueca. Después acomodó su vestimenta rojiza junto con algunas vendas que cubrían su muñeca y comenzó a caminar con moción lenta hasta su eterno enemigo, pero que hasta el momento le convenía ver como su amigo—. Parece que estas de buen humor… —Se acercó, hasta estar al par de su igual.

—No, —Battousai se puso de pie enseguida, sabiendo que aquel por venganza sería capaz de un golpe traicionero. Acogiendo una mueca más seria y distante, sacudió su pantalón y recogió las basuritas de lo que había comido—. El estúpido de mi versión aburrida resultó ser _más estúpido_ de lo que creí.

Shishio se plantó a un lado de él, más interesado en la plática. Battousai nunca se quejaba, pero si lo hacía seguramente era porque el ex arcángel seguía sintiendo aprecio hacia su otra mitad—. Parece que tenías altas expectativas.

El de camisa blanca lo miró con aquellos ojos petrificantes y asesinos que lo distinguían en su reino, mientras que pasaba sus dedos a través de sus largos lienzos carmines de su cabello de una forma elegante—. Esperé cientos de años para verlo… ahora, lo veo y sigue siendo el inútil sumiso de Saitou. Así que sí… En otras palabras_… las tenía_.

El de la pipa se echó a reír sin creer lo que escuchaba. Acarició una parte de su mejilla al descubierto y posó una mano en el hombro de su subordinado—. No me malinterpretes pero… no sabía que lo extrañabas.

El de coleta dio un paso a un lado deshaciéndose del contacto y negando en el proceso mientras que con su mano libre comenzaba a juguetear con un mechón de cabello—. Ni siquiera pudo ganarle a la tonta magia de tu estúpida espada. ¿Qué me espero de esta batalla _épica_ que me prometiste? —Cruzó los brazos y reflexionó en sus preguntas rápidamente, interrumpiéndolo enseguida antes de que el otro pudiera contestar—. Olvida eso... ¿Y tú qué demonios haces aquí?

El hombre mayor soltó una sorda carcajada—. Vaya, pensé que nunca te darías cuenta que estaba aquí... —Inhaló de su pipa, mirándolo de reojo con curiosidad y soltando el humo por la nariz con lentitud—. No me gusta cómo estás actuando con la humana.

Battousai alzó una ceja y soltó gruñido al ser juzgado de esa manera—. ¿No te gusta? —Rio indiferente, sus ojos demoniacos se habían posado nuevamente en el horizonte. Odiaba tenerle que dar explicaciones a ese, pero sabía que por el momento no había nada más que hacer… claro, eso era _por el momento_—. ¡Por favor, llevamos un día de conocernos!

—Lo sé, pero... ¿Cómo te lo digo? —Pausó el de ojos rojos antes de darle la espalda—. No quiero que pase lo mismo como con tu amada Tomoe.

El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro en forma de burla tras escuchar las suposiciones y miedos del de yukata roja. Odiaba ese nombre, y era por esa razón que Shishio planeaba utilizar su nombre para manejar la situación a su conveniencia—. Kaoru jamás será como esa mujer.

Su superior arrugó la ceja interesado en el comportamiento de su rival y alejo la pipa de sus labios una vez más al verlo despotricar de esa forma—. ¿Lo dices porque te gusta… o por ti?

El de ojos ámbar desvió su mirada hacia la entrada del lugar y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras con una larga sonrisa. No le gustaba que nadie cuestionara sus actos y mucho menos un tipo al que fácil podría destronar si se lo proponía—. ¿Tú… qué crees? —Ironizó al convocar su katana de diamante oscuro y empuñadura de rubí.

Shishio se movió descolocado al ver ambas katanas aparecer en el aire y después ser cogidas por las impetuosas manos de su enemigo. Pero incluso, entretenido y atraído por su actitud, dejó que su mirada lo siguiera a pesar de que lo estuviera dejando atrás—. Sabes lo que pasará si la desenfundas... —le advirtió.

—Ajá…

—¡Él sabrá...! —le recordó el gobernante del averno al verlo escoger la espada legendaria que se le había sido otorgado al haber sido un poderoso y majestuoso arcángel en la antigüedad.

Y eso… era lo que quería.

Sonrió, escondiendo su mirada bajo aquella lluvia de tiras carmines. Empuñó la katana con sus delgados dedos y miró entretenido la mueca de reocupación y apuro de su superior—. Hagamos esto un poco _más_ divertido….

**III**

Kaoru se irguió y adoptó una postura sigilosa mientras se escondía y avanzaba al cuarto principal. Había logrado evitar a todos los sirvientes y a varios tipos de seguridad. Debía cumplir con aquella enmienda antes de ir a los cuarteles de su grupo y recoger la siguiente misión.

Pero esta vez se aseguraría de poner las cartas sobre la mesa, exigiendo e involucrándose en la vida de los individuos que morirían por su hoja.

Eso había decidido hacer para no sentirse fuera de lugar y una estúpida mutiladora psicópata que actuaba acelerada por sus traumas y _metas_. Por otro lado, quería demostrarle a Battousai que era capaz de decidir por ella misma, bajo ninguna clase de influencia, ya fuera la de él o motivada por las órdenes expedidas por alguien más.

Tras vagar por la casa por varios minutos, dio un respigo al verse frente a la habitación que había sido señalada por el hombre al que le había quitado la vida minutos atrás. Solo esperaba que los demás hubieran abandonado la casa para ese entonces y que estuvieran entretenidos en otros deberes al ser esa la hora de meditación de su empleador.

Como si se tratase de tocar una de las más raras y frágiles joyas en el planeta, alzó la mano titubeante hasta la puerta tradicional japonesa. Su palma abierta cayó en silencio y abruptamente después de haberse llevado la sorpresa de su vida al haber corrido la pieza de papel por completo.

_El anciano en silla de ruedas_ que estaba detrás de un pequeño escritorio con corteza de metal llevó su débil mano hacia su rostro para despegar _la mascarilla de oxígeno_ que le cubría. Confundido y curioso sobre la identidad de aquella pelinegra joven, movió algunos de sus dedos, invitándola a pasar. Agitó la misma mano con la que la había llamado, señalando uno de los cómodos cojines esponjosos que tenía recargados en la pared para las visitas.

El pie de Kaoru se despegó del piso desistiendo abandonar su posición. Sabía que si entraba a esa habitación no habría vuelta atrás. Pero el anciano ya había visto su rostro. Enfocada y recogiendo las piscas de valor y motivación que trataban de escapársele a través de sus poros, empuñó su espada y se adentró a la habitación con decisión.

—¿Qué… qué se te ofrece, jovencita? —Preguntó el anciano mientras sacaba algunas píldoras de su cajón plateado y llenaba el vaso, a uno de sus costados, con agua—. No sabía que Mezumi había contratado a otra chica para la limpieza.

Y no, nadie la había contratado. Llevó una mano temblorosa hasta la abertura de su entallado saco y se acercó al anciano, pensando en la conveniente que había sido la broma de Battousai al mofarse del tipo de víctimas de las que se tenía que deshacer—. No… —pausó un instante y miró horrorizada la tambaleante mano del viejecito extendiendo un vaso con agua para ella junto con un paquete de galletitas y un par de dulces. ¿Qué… que demonios estaba haciendo el anciano?—. Yo soy de la organización…

—Lo sé, —admitió el de cabello plateado empujando con la punta de sus dedos la mascarilla de oxígeno a través de la mesa iluminada por su lámpara de noche.

—¿Cómo lo sabía? —Los orbes azulados de la mujer de las espadas viajaron con rapidez desde el piso hasta el techo, y de un extremo hasta el otro de la habitación, esperando una emboscada o ser atacada por flechas o balas. Pero nada de lo que su mente había imaginado había ocurrido. En su lugar el anciano parecía mirarla con más interés que con el que lo había hecho al entrar a la habitación.

—No te preocupes, no tienes por qué —El hombre mayor desconectó su mascarilla y comenzó a manejar su silla de cuero hasta estar a solo algunos pies frente a su ejecutora. Con cuidado y sin saber si su próximo movimiento seria advertido como una amenaza, se aventuró a acariciar las yemas de los dedos de la mano de la chica para después atraer su mano hacia sus labios y depositar, titubeante, un ligero beso.

—A _esto_ era a lo que me refería, Kaoru —Escuchó la voz de su amigo pelirrojo a sus espaldas. Seguramente había llegado hasta ahí para burlarse de ella—. Los guardaespaldas del viejo están en camino. Al parecer presintieron algo, hiciste algo torpe… «Como dejar un cadáver descuidado»… digo, o el viejo los llamó a través de algún artefacto escondido en su escritorio.

Las mejillas de Kaoru se enrojecieron al sentir los arrugados pero cálidos labios besando su piel. Bajó la barbilla hasta posarla contra su pecho y escondió la mirada bajo la cascada nocturna de su cabello. Apretó los labios maldiciéndose por lo que debía hacer al escuchar algunas voces masculinas acercándose, mientras que una lágrima se desprendía de la textura suave de su mandíbula.

—Hazlo, —ordenó el de la coleta alta con un tono de voz apresurado y frio. Se apartó de la pared lavanda de la habitación y deshizo el cruce de brazos que había adoptado al llegar y ver a Kaoru tomar su tiempo con el viejo—. ¡Tendrás que matar a todos los sirvientes si no lo haces ahora...! —señaló preocupado al verla titubear, pasando de una mano hacia la otra su espada de diamante negro que aún seguía enfundada.

—No sé tu crimen —susurró Kaoru con voz apenas audible y separó su katana con el pulgar de su mano libre—. Así que quiero que me lo digas antes de que _esto_ termine —su sollozo fue silenciado por la carraspeaste voz de su víctima mientras esta alzaba la hoja de su espada.

—Te esperaba porque…

Battousai se movió de su lugar incomodo e insistió. Esa chica no le preocupaba para nada pero…—. Kaoru…

—¿Por qué? —repitió ella obligándolo a hablar y al escuchar los pasos de varios hombres a fuera del cuarto.

—Porque ya no quise luchar por los sueños equivocados —sonrió al verla flexionar su brazo y lanzar la estocada que terminaría con su vida—… por eso renuncie al…—soltó como último suspiro al caer a un lado tras recibir el corte que había atravesado su corazón. Le miró por última vez sus marinos ojos cristalinos que se habían querido ocultar bajo aquellos flequillos de sombras—. Así que… _eso_ es lo que…hay…y…detrás del… asesino...ooo de mi antiguo clan...

Fue lo último que logró pronunciar el anciano antes de entregarle su vida a la muerte y dejar a Kaoru estancada en sus pensamientos.

—Kaoru, ya es tarde, tonta…

Kaoru lanzó un movimiento de medio círculo en medio de aire para deshacerse de la sangre que escurría de su arma—. Vámonos, no quiero matar a nadie más —Enfundó su espada y acérelo su paso, pero pronto fue detenida por varios hombres en la entrada.

Battousai salió de la habitación del anciano maldiciendo el tiempo que se había tomado la pelinegra y lo que ahora debía enfrentar. Negó con la cabeza molesto, al recibir una de las miradas suplicantes de Kaoru. Pero la deshecho y se recargó de nuevo en la pared cruzándose de brazos.

Kaoru resoplo y limpió con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que se habían encargado de inundar las esquinas de sus ojos. Empuñó su espada al estar frete a los guardaespaldas y suspiro. No estaba en las mejores condiciones para pelear, sus manos temblaban y su mente no podía abandonar a las dos personas que había asesinado ese día.

Battousai exhaló enfadado al escuchar los pensamientos de Kaoru. Por esa misma razón le había dicho que se apresurara, pues sabía que no estaría en condiciones para enfrentarse a los casi treinta hombres de esa casa por si sola. La observó asestar algunos sablazos, tan titubeantes e inseguros como se había imaginado que serian. La miró tambalearse y casi resbalar al saltar y dejar inconsciente a otro de sus enemigos.

¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? ¿De verdad no los mataría?

¡Le habían visto el rostro y la muy tonta actuaba como si no le importara! Comenzó a mover la punta de su pie impaciente. Aquella mujer lo estaba haciendo tan mal que simplemente estaba intranquilo.

Kaoru se giró un par de veces en el aire antes de encestar un golpe con la vaina de su espada sobre la espalda de un hombre robusto y hacerlo caer al suelo. Dio media vuelta, arrojando una patada para apartar a otro que se le había acercado con éxito. Después se agachó con rapidez antes de que otra espada enemiga lograra cortar parte de su piel.

Todo estaba pasando tan rápido y ella no estaba al cien por ciento en sus cabales. Observó a otros tres venir hacia ella, y suplicante miró al pelirrojo de mirada letal como si él pudiera ayudarla, una vez más. Lo vio ladear el rostro, pero enseguida lo entendió… ¡¿Cómo se le había ocurrido pedir su ayuda?!

Ese era un egoísta que solo estaba ahí cuando nada interesante pasaba.

Empuñó su espada con fuerza y lanzó otro ataque, esta vez moviéndose con más velocidad.

—¡Kaoru!

La mujer reaccionó al ser advertida, por el pelirrojo, que un cuarto estaba por sorprenderla por detrás. Pero era demasiado tarde. Se había girado, ladeando su katana para desviar la del sujeto, al no darse cuenta que un quinto individuo se había acercado a ella por uno de sus costados.

—¡Kaoru…!

La chica abrió sus labios considerablemente dejando escapar un lamento al sentir la filosa hoja asesina de uno de los empleados atravesando su estómago. Luego su mirada buscó a la de Battousai, quien ya se había despegado de la pared y había convocado a su espada plateada. Sus ojos se cristalizaron nuevamente mientras caía de rodillas al suelo. Pero moviendo aun su mano con audacia pudo desviar uno que otro sablazo que se le había dedicado.

—Ponte de pie… —le ordenó el demonio mirándola con frialdad.

Pero esta solo escuchaba los rastros de su voz…—. No puedo, esto terminara acá.

Battousai bajó su espada con decepción—. Lo siento, Kaoru…pero no puedo proteger una vida tan patética —desvió su mirada, ladeó el rostro y posó el peso de su cuerpo en la pared donde había estado. _«No podía defenderla a ella»_ y se maldijo por eso. Apretó la quijada al verla doblegarse, decidiendo cerrar los ojos para no verla sufrir—. Recuerda los ecos, las voces y los gritos que te asechan en la noche…

La pelinegra le prestó atención sin dejar de pelear por su vida débilmente. Estaba cansada…quería…

—¿Qué es lo que dicen tus padres? —Prosiguió el de la coleta alta—. ¿Ahora, puedes ver lo fácil y rápido que cambia la vida?

—¡No lo sé! —gritó—. Estoy sentada en la orilla de un precipicio y no quiero nada más. Llévame…

Battousai abrió los ojos de la impresión, ¿Qué había dicho?—. No… no aún, Kaoru.

Kaoru formó un arco en el aire con su katana deshaciéndose de las tres personas que se le habían acercado. Pero pronto fue puesta nuevamente en el suelo al sentir uno de sus brazos ser perforado por una de las balas enemigas.

Eso era todo lo que podía permitir, ¡ya había sido suficiente! ¡Bien se podía ir a la mierda Shishio junto con su estúpido recuerdo de Tomoe! Desenfundó iracundo su espada plateada, y despegó con gran velocidad las plantillas de sus pies al decidirse por fin.

En un pestañeo, paró justo frente a la pelinegra, flexionándose y haciendo un corte limpio y diagonal a través del abdomen del hombre que le había disparado a la chica. Giró su muñeca y empujando su espada, la encajo en el cuello de otro hasta rasgarlo por completo. Los presentes dieron varios pasos hacia atrás mientras él se agachaba para asistir a Kaoru.

—¿Puedes correr?

Kaoru asintió con debilidad—. ¿Pero… cómo puede ser posible…? —dijo refiriéndose a los cortes físicos que había hecho al supuestamente el ser imaginario.

—Confía en mí —le aseguró él inclinándose y posando un ligero beso en los labios rosados de la mujer. Tan pasional pero igualmente fugaz, que hasta sonrió al escuchar los pensamientos de Kaoru al desear que perdurara por más tiempo a pesar de la situación en la que estaban—. Ahora, lárgate.

Kaoru abrió sus ojos como un par de platos al recordar el poder del hombre y tras sentirse extrañamente mejor. ¡¿Qué le pasaba?! ¿Quién se creía? Estuvo por protestar pero fue empujada por el demonio hacia las escaleras.

—No te emociones, solo es para que no sientas dolor… al menos hasta que llegues a la casa o algún hospital… —Que en realidad tenía sus motivos para desear que decidiera ir a la casa primero.

Luego de verla desaparecer por las escaleras encaró a los expectantes. Empuñó su mano y la llevó hacia su labio, carraspeando para así llamar la atención de su público.

Los hombres se miraron entre ellos al ver físicamente la figura de un nuevo invitado. Y, aunque se preguntaban de dónde había salido «tan repentinamente» sabían que al juzgar por su mirada eufórica y asesina no tendrían tiempo para averiguarlo—. Kai , Seou y Ren, vayan detrás de la mujer. Nosotros nos quedaremos con este —Uno de los hombres que se había animado a dar el primer paso ordenó sacando de su funda un arma automática.

—Ay por favor, no me hagas reír —se mofó el demonio mientras bostezaba y palpaba sus delgados labios con sus delicados dedos—. Le dije a Kaoru que los matara pero ya saben cómo son las mujeres, tercas… y siempre terminan haciendo su voluntad.

—¿Así se llama esa perra? —El mismo hombre había agitado el arma en el aire al verlo dar un par de pasos hacia su dirección—. ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡No te muevas!

El de ojos ámbar paró abruptamente en su lugar—. ¡Oh, cierto! Olvide que me podían ver —fingió sorpresa mientras removía el fino listón que sujetaba su cabello y lo dejaba caer sobre sus hombros como una fluida capa de seda escarlata.

—¡Dije que no te movieras! —ordenó nuevamente el mismo hombre disparando cerca del pelirrojo, que extrañamente cargaba una espada envuelta en un estuche muy peculiar. ¿Acaso ese hombre pensaba que se encontraban en un comercial de shampoo?

—Está bien, te haré caso, _con una condición_…—Las frías facciones de cabello escarlata se volvieron siniestras mientras su voz seguía saliendo de su garganta en un ronco aviso al ver al hombre robusto asentir—… ¿Te pareció bonita la mujer que salió corriendo?

Aquella pregunta descolocó al impetuoso hombre, haciéndolo mover abruptamente su cuello al no estar seguro de haber escuchado correctamente. Ese chico de estatura mediana seguramente estaba tan loco que ni siquiera se daba cuenta en qué clase de encrucijada se encontraba. Pero poco a poco sus cejas abandonaron la tensión a las que habían estado expuestas, al suponer que ese mocoso había sido la carnada que aquella bruja había dejado para poder escapar. ¡Pobre idiota! No sabía lo que se le venía.

—Ni siquiera vi a la bruja del todo, pero tú por otro lado….

—¡Ah, no, no…! No tenemos los mismos intereses —rio alzando sus manos al aire como si se estuviera rindiendo—. Discúlpame, amigo musculoso, si te hice pensar eso. Sé que tengo mi cabello largo y soy apetecible pero a comparación de ti…—susurró alargando su sonrisa—.. _Esa_ que acaba de salir corriendo se me hace jodidamente sexy.

—¡Idiota, eso no es lo que quise decir! —Ladeó su rostro enrojecido mirando a uno de sus compañeros y buscando asistencia—. Llama a los refuerzos que vigilan las afueras de la casa.

—Pero, Hanke —repitió el aludido—. ¿….Quieres que los treinta de ellos vengan solo para este sujeto?

Battousai río entretenido por la conversación—. Y ya se le sale lo despechado después de ser rechazado. ¡Vaya, que hombre…!

—¡Maldito! —El hombre gruñó mientras disparaba su arma y le afirmaba a su compañero llamar a los refuerzos—. Algo me dice que tomará todos esos hombres para dar de baja a este payaso —confirmó después de verlo moverse y esquivar todas su balas.

Battousai entrelazó sus finos dedos con las largas y sedosas hebras carmesí de su cabello, deshaciéndose de su sonrisa y hablando con más seriedad—. Volviendo al tema… Así que no le viste el rostro… —repitió el pelirrojo deslizando entre su propia mano la vaina antigua que cargaba—. Entonces, no hay necesidad para usar esto... —dijo chasqueando la lengua.

La sonrisa que aquel sujeto, de mirada felina y tenebrosa, había esbozado no había hecho más que atemorizar a su antigua audiencia y a la multitud que apenas había llegado, los cuales habían dado algunos pasos atrás al instante.

—Pero entonces… no sería nada divertido y no llamaría _su_ atención —Su mirada de pronto se había posado en la antigua vaina mientras su blanca mano deslizaba la espada de diamante para revelarla ante los demás hombres.

Sus pupilas se dilataron al ver el resplandor y los destellos de luz que aquel diamante oscuro causaba con la luz del techo. Hacia tantos años que no desenvainaba su arma y a causa de esto sus labios se habían separado con sorpresa. Pues esta seguía igual de hermosa y devastadoramente filosa como lo recordaba.

Sonrió animado, hasta tener fuera aquella arma por completo. Esta que en el pasado había sido un diamante tan claro como el agua con empuñadura de oro, pero que después de ser degradado y de que se manchara con sangre humana, se había convertido en diamante tan rojo como su cabello y tan negro como su pecado y alma.

Los hombres lo habían visto desenfundar y mirar con cierta admiración su reliquia. Esa sonrisa que portaba era la de alguien peligroso que tal vez intentaría asesinarlos a todos solo por gusto…por diversión. Enseguida, los hombres que habían corrido tras Kaoru llegaron a la base de la casa esperando más órdenes y poder asistir a los demás.

—¿Dónde esta esa zorra? —preguntó uno de ellos en voz baja a los que apenas habían vuelto.

—La perra es audaz, escapó y al parecer es muy peligrosa —respondió otro mirando atentamente al pelirrojo, cuya atención se habían posado solamente en él.

—¿_Perra_ peligrosa, has dicho? —dio un paso expidiendo peligrosidad y alzando su hoja oscura.

El joven que había hablado asintió y tragó con fuerza ante aquella juiciosa mirada—. Pe….peligrosa.

Battousai resoplo burlonamente y en un pestañeo dividió al joven a la mitad—. Puedo ser más peligroso… si se trata de ella.

Los guardias que recién habían llegado lo rodearon esperando que aquel que cargaba algo que parecía un tesoro antiguo se rindiera. Pero los ojos de todos se ampliaron al verlo cortar a los primeros hombres a la mitad con maestría y devoción a su katana. Y, su sonrisa entretenida y maléfica al sentir las gotas de sangre sobre su rostro no hizo más que infundir temor y miedo en muchos de ellos. Aunque algunos habían tratado de huir al ver la tremenda masacre que estaba creando, ninguno, con suerte, pudo escapar de ese lugar al final.

Todos habían muerto a manos del demonio de cabellera carmín.

Éste pasó su dedo índice limpiando la sangre de su katana y después lo posó en sus labios, sorbiendo del líquido que seguían aún cálido. Miró a su alrededor cubierto por miembros y sangre por doquier y sonrió. Enfundó su katana y caminó a través del pasillo, arrastrando sus pies por el líquido rojo como si se tratara de agua.

Se acercó a la ventana de la mansión, degustando con su lengua las pequeñas gotas que habían caído cerca de sus labios y observando el cielo con indiferencia—. Ahora… esperemos tu próxima jugada, Kenshin Himura.

**IV**

Kenshin dejó el cuchillo con el que estaba cortando los vegetales en su nueva cocina y se doblegó en piso al sentir una punzada profunda en su corazón. Comenzó a toser y a regular su respiración mientras trataba de erguirse. Después de algunos minutos de intenso dolor, pudo tranquilizarse y controlar aquellas sensaciones que atacaban su cuerpo.

Su otra mitad, al fin había aparecido.

Nervioso llevó su mano hacia su pecho; ese sentimiento que aunque se sentía lejano había sido poderoso. Lo que significaba que el chico seguramente había vuelto más ágil o había adquirido nuevos poderes. Pero, sabiendo lo tramposo, mentiroso, y bastardo que era, nada en realidad le sorprendería de él.

Escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse. Tomó algunos sorbos de agua al no escuchar pasos ni nada por el estilo en el segundo piso. Salió de la cocina, alertado por el olor a sangre y encontró a la joven Kaoru parada en la entrada y con la mirada perdida. Se veía tan conmocionada que sintió la necesidad no solo de ir en su ayuda, sino de abrazarla. Pero pronto, su mirada viajó desde su brazo herido hasta el costado de su estómago, sorprendiéndose incluso de que hubiera podido llegar en esas condiciones.

Así que aceleró sus pasos, se plantó frente a la chica de saco negro y la observó, esperando a que alguna palabra saliera de su boca. Pues no quería tocarla y provocar una mala impresión.

Atento y un poco sorprendido, avistó lo húmedas que estaban sus mejillas y lo irritados que estaban sus ojos. Todo aquello sin contar los rastros de sangre que había en su ropa. Suspiró profundamente y parpadeó con lentitud, alcanzando sus manos para sujetarla de los antebrazos. Estaba prohibido lo que estaba haciendo, pero… ella estaba tan rota por dentro que simplemente no podía dejarla así con su dolor. Sus pupilas se dilataron al sentir una magia muy familiar emanando del cuerpo de la chica.

La examinó rápidamente con la mirada buscando algún accesorio extraño de que estuviera despidiendo esa energía. Pero no encontró nada, lo cual le hizo suponerse que aquella catástrofe había sido ocasionada ni más ni menos que por su hermano.

La muchacha había alzado su mirada nostálgica y llena de arrepentimiento hasta encontrarse con sus cálidos ojos lavandas. Y él, aun, negando en el proceso la atrajo hacia su pecho tras presenciar aquellos ojos desgarrados por el dolor que solo le advertían lo necesitada que estaba de un refugio. Una vez que la joven mejilla femenina hizo contando con su camisa blanca de vestir, escuchó un ahogado lamento seguido de audibles sollozos que no hacían más que erizarle la piel del sentimiento con el que eran expulsados.

Parecía que su abrazo había provocado que aquellos sentimientos en Kaoru terminaran por exponerse.

Las manos de Kaoru se aferraron con fuerza en la espalda del pelirrojo, sujetando con fuerza el material delgado de la camisa masculina mientras que sus piernas se doblegaban por el dolor que estaba volviendo.

Kenshin ajusto sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo frágil y tembloroso de la mujer al sentirla derrumbarse. Se inclinó solo un poco, cargándola y acariciando con su propia mejilla marcada el tope de la cabeza de la azabache—. Tranquila… desde hoy todo va a estar bien.

Kaoru asintió obediente, deseando creer lo que el pelirrojo lo decía de corazón. Y, de cierta forma al estar en sus brazos todo parecía calmarse a su alrededor. Un abrazo cálido, amigo y desinteresado…

Tan… lleno de paz….

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

P.S. **CoC **ya tiene portada, pasen a verla :).


	5. Chapter 5

—**ME PERTENECES—**

**Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos.

Capitulo dedicado para una de mis mejores amigas, Lica. Feliz cumple!

Gracias a Edi por su opinión y a todos ustedes por comentar. Disfruten y díganme qué les pareció.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

Kenshin acarició el tope de la cabeza pelinegra que reposaba en uno de sus brazos. Con delicadeza, pasó sus dedos una y otra vez sobre las largas y sedosas hebras que se habían derramado sobre su pecho. Se inclinó un poco, esperando no despertar a la mujer que se había rendido en sus brazos mientras la llevaba a su cama. Quería revisar si la sangre de sus heridas había cesado. Al abrir su camisa y mirar sobre las gasas, se dio cuenta que para su desgracia no había sido así. Inquieto, bajó el pedazo de tela, cubriendo el plano vientre, y se volvió a recostar en la almohada color gris de su cama, con un amargo sabor de boca.

Aun con la chica dormitando a su costado, fijó su vista en el techo y meditó si debía ayudarla. Ella parecía una humana fuerte físicamente y posiblemente podría recuperarse sola en cuestión de semanas y sin su ayuda. Pero, si la asistía, no sabía si ella lo merecía, pues después de todo ella practicaba el mal. Indeciso, suspiró y trató de sacar su brazo de entre la silueta de Kaoru y su cama.

Escrutó nuevamente la pálida expresión de la chica sobre sus sabanas. Meditó otro par de segundos sobre su condición, y entonces se animó. Él no era quién para enjuiciar a alguien y si había sido mandado ahí era para ganar su alma. Así, una vez que llegó a su resolución, se hincó en el piso y pasó una de sus manos a solo centímetros de la piel de la chica, despidiendo un resplandor blanco sobre cada una de sus heridas.

—¿Qué haces?

Su mirada se alargó cuando escuchó por primera vez en esa mañana la voz debilitada de la que estaba a su cuidado. Empuñó la mano rápidamente, esperando no haber sido descubierto. Su rostro inexpresivo se alzó hasta llegar a los ojos que lo cuestionaban, mientras él se erguía.

—Esperaba curarla —dijo con normalidad, estirándose y cogiendo algunas vendas nuevas para cambiar las viejas—. Claro, si no le molesta.

Kaoru entrecerró la mirada y trató de sentarse. Nunca nadie había sido tan amable con ella sin querer algo a cambio. Además, sabía que sería cuestionada seguramente por la sangre y hasta la policía saldría involucrada. Con esas suposiciones insistió en ponerse de pie para salir de ahí, resistiendo el poco dolor que quedaba en su cuerpo.

Frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de la levedad de su malestar. Había sido herida de gravedad y suponía que para esa hora, después que el efecto de las pastillas que había tomado al llegar hubiera pasado, debía estarse retorciendo de dolor. Tocó con curiosidad sus heridas, encontrando las húmedas gasas que las cubrían.

—¿A dónde vas? —Inquirió el pelirrojo preocupado y asistiéndola a sentarse nuevamente, cuando ella no pudo equilibrarse ni sostener su propio peso. No había terminado de restaurar su cuerpo, el proceso había quedado incompleto y aunque le había ayudado a sanar internamente, no era suficiente.

Kaoru cerró los ojos con dolor, estaba siendo regresada a una cama ajena y ella no podía hacer nada al respecto. Trabajó en su respiración, soportando las punzadas profundas en su cuerpo y volvió a subir sus pies desnudos a la suave colcha color gris.

Luego, se sostuvo de los hombros del chico para coger valor e ignorar su pena mientras él cambiaba el vendaje.

—No es necesario. Lo haré yo —Lo detuvo apenada, intentaba no necesitar de nadie. El chico ya había hecho suficiente y a ella no le gustaba depender de alguien, más que en sí misma.

—Se ha parado sin ayuda y una de sus heridas ha pagado las consecuencias.

Kaoru abandonó sus intenciones y se dejó atender, esperando que fuera la mejor decisión o al menos la menos estúpida que había tomado. Le agradeció por las atenciones, disculpándose por las molestias que le ocasionaba.

—No es nada —Alegre de que su tratamiento hubiera surtido aunque sea la mitad del efecto deseado, terminó de limpiar una de las heridas. Estaban menos profundas a comparación de la primera vez que las había visto. Ahora todo dependía de ella para aliviarse—. Disculpe que la deje en mi habitación. Pero lo hice porque me será más conveniente ayudarle sin tener que subir y bajar. Pondré la televisión si quiere.

Kaoru agradeció, distraída con un olor distinto en su piel. Disimuladamente, rozó con su nariz uno de sus brazos y despues bajó la barbilla hacia su pecho siguiendo la trayectoria de su interés. El aroma parecía una esencia suave pero varonil, sofisticada pero a la misma vez con únicos rastros de menta oriental que habían sido esparcidos por los poros de su piel. Quiso aspirar profundo y guardar ese olor en sus pulmones hasta llenarlos de él. Se acomodó de costado observando el fino y delicado trabajo que el hombre realizaba con diligencia, y supo entonces que ese era su fragancia.

Estaba en todo el cuarto y hasta en sus las cobijas. Hecho que le ocasionó desear más contacto con él, solo por saber si así olía también su cuerpo. Respingó en seguida, y se sonrojo por lo osado que había sonado su pensamiento. No había querido que se interpretara como «contacto íntimo», sino un simple roce. Tal vez cogerle la mano y rastrear la aromática esencia de frescura con su nariz.

Sonrió por darse explicaciones a ella misma, imaginando que de seguro su mente le jugaría trucos y haría que Battousai apareciera de la nada, burlándose de sus incautos pensamientos. Entonces, reaccionó al suponerlo; ahora que lo recordaba nunca había tomado en cuenta el olor del de mirada ambarina. E imaginaba que si esta versión de él, apacible y dulce, olía así la esencia del otro seria lo contrario. Pues parecía tan sexy y… Negó confundida, pues este de mirada lavanda también era sexy.

Tapó su cara con sus manos, avergonzada por las cosas que estaban cruzando por su cabeza. Ella moribunda y desangrándose en una cama que ni siquiera era la suya y su mente divagaba con un perfecto extraño, comparándolo con su amigo imaginario. Sintió sus mejillas arder pero no pudo evadir su escenario. La belleza de ese hombre la había cautivado, justamente como la del representante de su remordimiento.

Su rostro era tan fino y delicado, sus labios parecían haber sido esculpidos y proporcionados a la perfección. Como si hubieran sido espolvoreados de un color rosado como el de…

… Los pétalos de las flores de sakura.

Así se asemejaba el color de los labios de esa mujer. Su nariz finamente tallada, y esas cejas perfectamente dibujadas; lucia hermosa y seguramente no le costaba trabajo tener a muchos hombres bajo sus pies. Pero el rasgo que más le llamaba la atención eran esos ojos índigo, tan cristalinos y únicos, que parecían reflejar lagos de sinceridad, inocencia y… mucho dolor. Era bella sin duda, tanto que le había costado trabajo mantener los agiles y devotos movimientos de sus manos sin ojearle bajo su flequillo.

Parecía un ángel…. Aunque caído.

Kaoru suspiró, cortándole las alas a su imaginación. Por mucho que tratara de distraerse con detalles vanos y materialistas, no podía quitarse de la mente lo que ella había hecho el día anterior. Le preocupaba lo que había cometido; la escala de su frialdad y apatía al ejecutar a varias personas. Se acorrucó sintiéndose una frágil basura, sintiéndose al borde de un colapso emocional. Si ese hombre supiera qué clase de mujer era ella, seguramente no estuviera atendiéndola, preocupándose por su salud ni regalándole esas amables sonrisas que le había dedicado desde que había despertado.

Respigo del susto cuando el sonido de su teléfono, en algún lugar del cuarto, comenzó a sonar. Buscó instintivamente entre los bolsillos de su pantalón pero no lo encontró. Lo cuestionó con la mirada, a lo cual él respondió con un ágil movimiento de su barbilla, apuntándole hacia uno de los cajones de su buro.

—¿Bueno? —contestó insegura de hacerlo frente al pelirrojo y tras leer el nombre en la pantalla del aparato. Así que lo hizo rápidamente, tapándolo disimuladamente con su mano.

—Kamiya, ¿puedes hablar? —La voz al otro lado del auricular retumbo en sus oídos, estremeciéndola de pies a cabeza.

Era Katzura y él nunca llamaba directamente a ninguno de sus empleados, a menos que algo saliera mal. Su posición en el gobierno le impedía interactuar con los encargados del trabajo sucio en su organización, por eso no podía involucrarse ni verse vinculado en negocios ilícitos o revolucionarios.

—No, —respondió ella con lentitud, aun seguía sin poder creérselo. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

—Deshazte de tu compañía, me urge hablar contigo —ordenó el otro muy molesto.

—Chocolates cubiertas con fresas —fingió Kaoru entendiendo sus órdenes y disimulando el sudor en su frente.

Alejo el aparato de su oído y tocó suavemente el antebrazo que Kenshin había dejado desnudo al doblar las mangas de su camisa formal.

—Disculpa, ¿puedes traerme algo de agua? —Aclaró su garganta para convencerlo.

El de ojos violetas asintió con una sonrisa. Terminó de atorar la venda rápidamente y caminó hacia la salida de su habitación—. Con que chocolates cubiertas con fresas, ¡¿huh?! —Susurró sospechosamente para él mismo, negando con la cabeza después de abandonar la habitación—. Eran fresas cubiertas con chocolate, tontita.

—Muy bien, señor. Estoy libre.

—Déjame empezar diciendo: ¡¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?!

Una corriente de electricidad le atravesó el cuerpo, ocasionando que cada centímetro de su piel se erizara. Palpó sus mejillas para tranquilizarse.

—¿De qué habla, señor? —¡Nunca había sido reprendida… nunca!

—De la masacre que hiciste ayer, por supuesto.

—¿Masacre? —Repitió con ignorancia y dudosa de que su jefe tuviera el número correcto. Seguramente se había equivocado de persona y le estaba reclamando un error que no había sido el suyo.

—Solo te digo que estás suspendida hasta nuevo aviso… —sentenció con voz represiva.

—No entiendo lo que me está reclamando. Di de baja alrededor de tres personas. El blanco y dos testigos —le informó ella defendiendo su caso y esperando que con esos datos el otro se diera cuenta que tenía a la persona equivocada.

—Ha, vaya que eres una niña. Al parecer te has metido algo para no saber ni siquiera lo que hiciste en la noche —resoplo el hombre, mientras más voces se escuchaban pidiendo su asistencia—. Ve las noticias, espera sentada y cruzando los dedos para que no hayas dejado ninguna pista tuya en el lugar. Están recogiendo todo… incluso, los treinta cadáveres que les dejaste de regalo a la policía.

El sonido seco de su voz fue lo último que escuchó antes de colgar. Parpadeó varias veces, recaudando sus recuerdos hasta ese punto. Trató de ir más allá pero por alguna extraña razón solo se quedaba atorada en el beso fugaz que seguramente se había imaginado con el reflejo transparente de Kenshin. Cerró sus parpados con fuerza y talló sus mejillas con sus manos. Tenía que recordar, tenía que…

—¡Eso es…! —replicó con un salto separándose de la cama, y como si hubiera despertado repentinamente. Juntó sus manos y comenzó a repetir—. Battousai aparece, aparece por favor…

Pero no hubo nada, ni polvos mágicos ni humo en la habitación. En su lugar el pelirrojo de mirada cálida y humilde, entró con dos vasos de agua, dos platos con comida y algunos trozos de pan en una bandeja.

Kaoru mordió su labio superior con ansiedad. No eran los ojos ni la melena rojiza que esperaba. No era que lo rechazara pero solo quería estar a solas para que el demonio en su mente recalcara los hechos por ella. Pero supo en seguida que llamarlo no funcionaria. _Vaya mente ni siquiera puedes controlarla ni tu misma_, pensó. Cogió el control para prender la televisión pero su compañero se lo impidió, cogiéndole la mano por sorpresa.

_¿Acaso había escuchado algo?_ Se repitió mentalmente volteando a mirarlo con nerviosismo.

—Quiero que me digas… qué fue lo que pasó —Su mirada se había vuelto seria, aunque no al grado de intimidarla, solo lo suficiente para hacerle saber que no estaba jugando y que la ternura seria dejada para luego.

Kaoru experimentó una segunda corriente de electricidad a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, tan fuerte que pensó que sus cabellos terminarían por esponjársele. Pero su sorpresa se hizo aun mayor cuando de la nada se sintió reconfortada. Una sensación cálida y que la hacía tranquilizarse. Un sentimiento que comenzaba a apaciguar las ansias que se habían quedado en ella, aliviando extrañamente la tristeza de su corazón. Inhaló con profundidad y lentitud, degustando de esa paz y reposo en la que su cuerpo se encontraba.

Interesada en su compañía, se dio cuenta de la mano que sujetaba su muñeca. La suavidad de su piel y la amabilidad de sus dedos al aferrarse a los suyos. También se percató del cuidado con el que la observaba y la delicadeza con la que se expresaba. ¿Ese ere el origen de su felicidad repentina? ¿Era su toque el que la había hecho elevarse?

_Con tan solo una caricia de su mano…._ Repitió atónita.

Alzó sus parpados, enfocando sus pupilas en los sutiles violetas de él. Le dedicaba compasión y como si le guardara cariño. Y no sabía si esa clase de compasión era lo que quería recibir de él, de hecho odiaba esa palabra. Sin embargo, con él parecía todo diferente. Le transmitía un sentimiento que no podía ser justificado a tan corto tiempo de conocerlo. Era tan extraño, pero relajante.

Parpadeó un par de veces solo para cerciorarse de que ella no estaba imaginando cosas. Sin quererlo, su atención se había enfocado en sus ojos, pintando rasgos dorados y quitando la humildad para sustituirlo con soberbia. En su mente lo imaginó acercándose y sonriendo de manera altanera mientras le absorbía el alma con sus olas de magma, donde ella podía ver su reflejo. Se vio ser tomada de la barbilla, antes ser besada mientras se le susurraba por última vez: corre_._

—Señorita Kaoru, ¿está bien?

Kaoru despertó de sus alucinaciones y se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo estaba húmedo y mojado; sus manos transpiran insistentes y su camisa se pegaba contra su espalda como consecuencia de su estado emocional. Levantó la vista encontrando el preocupado rostro del de coleta baja, y asintió con la cabeza solo para tranquilizarlo.

—¿Qué pasó?

—Estaba preguntándole algo cuando usted dejó de ponerme atención —explicó el hombre de camisa blanca sentándose a su lado, en el esponjoso y cómodo colchón— y después comenzó a acercarse a mí con los ojos cerrados. Parecía como si quisiera decirme algo…

_¿Decirle algo o hacerle algo?_ Kaoru sonrió apenada y se recargó nuevamente contra la cabecera del pelirrojo, mirándolo y pensando en la respuesta que le daría. Extrañamente se sintió más calmada, pero aun así no quería incomodarlo.

—Me asaltaron —mintió esperando que su cuartada fuera convincente.

—Entonces, debemos ir a la policía —solucionó Kenshin poniéndose de pie y dispuesto a seguirle el juego. Quería ver hasta dónde llegaba.

—¡No! —Kaoru se apresuró a levantarse nuevamente, sujetándolo de la manga de su camisa, preocupada. Después de todo lo que le había dicho Katzura tenía que ver en qué condiciones se encontraba antes de dar un paso en falso—. No le vi la cara así que no tiene caso.

—¡¿Qué dice?! —Él fingió indignarse. Ella había sido herida en batalla y por eso trataba de mentir y desorientar la atención—. Esto no se tiene por qué quedarse así. El sujeto seguirá y tendrá más víctimas —Y casi se echó a reír por el ridículo que hacia mintiendo.

—Señor Kenshin… yo tengo mis razones para no hacerlo, así que respételas —Seguramente lucia como una estúpida miedosa. Sabía que si hubiera estado diciendo la verdad no estaría ahí cubriendo un crimen... Crimen como los suyos. Agachó la cabeza avergonzada por cómo le había hablado al verlo alejarse, retirando su mirada hacia otra parte—… por favor.

¿Quién lo hubiera pensando? Alguien tan imponente y temida como ella pidiéndole favores y atendida por un desconocido. ¡Vayas vueltas que daba la vida!

—Entiendo que no quiere decirme los detalles porque aun soy un desconocido —aceptó sabiendo que sería difícil que ella confiara en él tan rápido—. Pero espero que… —pausó un segundo para mirarle. Ella parecía desquebrajarse poco a poco. Su espíritu cada vez estaba más perturbado y frágil. Así que quiso de algún modo socorrerla—… algún día pueda llegar a contármelo —La tomó de la mano y le regaló una sonrisa, reconfortándola.

Kaoru asintió posando nuevamente su vista sobre aquel gesto desinteresado del chico.

Luego de que comenzaran a comer, encendieron el televisor. Era la hora de los noticiarios y su curiosidad había crecido considerablemente. Apretó algunos botones para subir el volumen cuando la fachada de una casa conocida por ella se reflejó en la pantalla.

—La morada de este ex senador fue encontrada llena de cadáveres, que al parecer eran los encargados de seguridad junto con los empleados del hogar. El total de víctimas llego hasta treinta y se hablan de casualidades que visitaban al también asesinado mandatario. La policía nos ha informado que no se encontraron rastros de balas en los cadáveres, y al juzgar por las heridas en ellos fueron masacrados con lo que al parecer fue una espada. Aun se sigue investigando el motivo y el motor de este atentado. Sin duda, los asesinos pagaran con todo el peso de la ley. Por ahora no se han encontrado pistas contundentes que nos lleve a…

Kaoru cambió de canal, ocultando su estado de shock. Su labio comenzaba a temblar y sus ojos parecían distorsionar su visión a causa del líquido que amenazaba con desbordarse en cualquier momento. ¿Qué demonios había pasado? ¿Qué había omitido en sus recuerdos?

Sin importarle si estaba siendo escrutada, bajó la vista obligando a su cerebro a llevarla a los eventos anteriores a ese día. Solo recordaba lo más sobresaliente, mató a un empleado, al blanco y otro de sus atacantes. Pero enseguida, lo evocó a él, con su mirada apática recargado en la pared, ordenándole matar a su blanco con rapidez. A él, cruzado de brazos y ladeando el rostro cuando ella luchaba por su vida. Y… estaba solo él, besándola al estar herida y al casi morir a sus pies.

Un beso de él…

¿Qué tal vez la hizo olvidar? Porque después de eso no recordaba cómo había llegado a su casa sin dolor. A su mente solo venían imágenes de ella corriendo por los techos como si nada hubiera pasado y después, cuando había llegado a su casa y había ocultado sus katanas entre las plantas… recordaba a Kenshin. Sus brazos, rodeando su cuerpo y despertando el dolor.

Entonces… ¡no! No pudo haber sido él. Él era producto de su imaginación, nadie podía verlo, ni Misao ni los hombres en esa mansión lo habían hecho. Llevó sus manos hacia sus oídos apretando su cabeza con fuerza. No entendía, se estaba volviendo loca... No podía culpar a alguien por algo que no entedia. Seguramente se había ido a tomar como siempre y por eso no recordaba . Quería verlo, quería hablar con él. ¡Necesitaba verlo!

Kenshin frunció en ceño y después apagó el televisor. Ella había olvidado completamente su presencia, y a causa de eso había admirado cómo su corteza comenzaba a crear fisuras con esa noticia. La cobijó y suavemente posó la palma de su mano en el tope de su cabeza.

—Descansa —le susurró con voz suave, viendo como ella comenzaba a tranquilizarse—. Después me contarás lo demás. Por ahora no te atormentes.

Kaoru asintió sin ninguna palabra más. La preocupación y descontrol se habían ido cuando él la tocó.

Kenshin tomó la bandeja con platos sucios y la llevó a la cocina. Sabía que el escenario en la televisión había tenido que ver con las heridas de ella, por eso se había perturbado hasta el grado de sollozar sin notarlo. Tenía una gran carga de conciencia. Sin embargo, desechó la sensación de querer consolarla; él solo tenía que cumplir con su misión, ayudarla a redimirse y salir de ahí. No quería involucrarse más de la cuenta. No otra vez.

Soltó un cansado suspiro y comenzó a lavar los platos. Los humanos eran los seres más complejos que existían, y esa niña no era la excepción.

Kaoru se envolvió con las sabanas y limpió sus lágrimas. Ya no quería esa vida, odiaba esa vida. Deseaba hablar con alguien, decirle lo que sentía y pasaba en su interior. Quería ser escuchada y reprendida… deseaba dejar de matar.

Miró a su costado observando la salida de la habitación. Kenshin había sido tan lindo y piadoso, aun sin conocer su historia. La había ayudado sin que ella lo pidiera… y por eso, no merecía ser vinculado con una asesina como ella. Con alguien manchada de sangre que ensuciaba sus sabanas. Se irguió con dificultad y se puso sus zapatos. Tomando sus cosas sigilosamente para comenzar a subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

No quería darle más molestias, no tras divagar y aceptar su naturaleza errática. No le podía contar nada a él, no a alguien tan recto y que al juzgar por su apariencia y bondad, simplemente se desilusionaría o la rechazaría. Quería contar con alguien, desahogarse con quien seguramente la escucharía.

—¿Dónde estás, Battousai?

**II**

—Buuuuuuaaauuu —Battousai palpó su boca con su mano derecha mientras miraba la fuente de agua en la que varias personas arrojaban su dinero para que un deseo se les fuera concedido.

—Pareces estar cansado —dijo Shishio a sus espaldas. Se animó a caminar hasta llegar a su lado y sentarse en la banca del parque donde el otro observaba atentamente—. Pensé que irías a acompañar a la niña Kamiya —se burló sacando una pipa de la manga de su kimono.

—No tenía por qué…

—Yo no diría lo mismo. No después de que la defendiste como su _príncipe azul_. Si no mal recuerdo me mandaste a la…

—Ya vaya, no tienes por qué resentirte —replicó el pelirrojo con hastió y luego removió una de las largas hebras de su melena suelta hacia su espalda. Apático, acomodó los pliegues de su elegante yukata sobre su pecho y cruzó sus pies de una manera presuntuosa—. Además, lo hice porque la necesito aún con vida.

Shishio sonrió observándolo de reojo mientras soplaba algo del humo de la boquilla de cuero de su pipa—. Ah, ¿y por qué la besaste?

Battousai puso los ojos en blanco y se puso de pie ocultando sus manos adentro de su yukata—. Me recuerdas a Saitou, igual de entrometidos y metiches.

Su superior le siguió, tenía curiosidad de lo que haría, ahora que la niña Kamiya no estaba bajo su rango de visión. Aunque se preguntaba por qué no estaba a su lado.

—¿Por qué la besaste?

Respiró hondo para controlarse y no voltearse a gritarle un par de cosas por su intromisión. Se detuvo, ladeó su rostro y fingió una sonrisa—. Solo le quite su dolor, le di tiempo para que llegara con mi hermano…

La ronca voz del de las vendas salió en un gruñido disimulado, pero fuerte lo suficiente para que el otro lo percatara—. Quiero saber por qué.

Los delgados pero marcados hombros del de la yukata elegante cayeron a sus lados y siguió caminando. Sabía que lo provocaría si le decía la verdad, pero estaba cansado de que fuera cazado solo por temor a que él se le saliera de las manos. No era un animal en una jaula ni mucho menos un sirviente que tenía que obedecer. Si estaba ahí era porque sus alas se habían tenido de sangre, no por debilidad. Había descubierto su libertad en un mundo en donde no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar.

Lo había respetado hasta ese punto, no por sus buenos modales, sino porque no le interesaba el poder ni hacer guerra entre los cielos y la tierra. Porque una vez con él en el mando una batalla imparable se desataría, pues él conocía los cielos, sus secretos y demás. Sería una amenaza latente para los de arriba, y aunque esa no fuera su intención sería tomada como tal. Sin embargo, estaba llegando a sus límites, tenía el poder para derrotarlo, más no la voluntad ni el deseo.

—Porque nosotros los ángeles —rio el de ojos ámbar al incluirse en el término, pero no se detuvo más que para contemplar la ironía dentro su oración—, tenemos dones diferentes que desarrollamos con el tiempo o con los que nacemos. Él puede sanar a los heridos, por eso mi prioridad era que llegara con él.

—¿Omitiéndole el dolor, eh?

—Así es…

—Creo que tu consideración está de más aquí —evidenció el de ojos rojos molesto por la actitud despreocupada de su compañero—. Ella acababa de matar a alguien, luchaste su pelea, la defendiste, sentiste su dolor en lugar de ella y la guiaste hasta tu hermano para que la ayudara —Tiró las cenizas de su pipa y lo sujetó del hombro para detenerlo—. Eso no me suena a apatía y más te vale que esa mocosa no se vuelva una Tomoe.

La cabeza de Battousai se había girado de un solo golpe emitiendo un gruñido.

—Ella no será como Tomoe —Desprendió los dedos del otro sobre su ropa con desprecio—. Así que para de provocarme.

—Bien… —aceptó Makoto limpiando sus labios con un pañuelo y envolviendo su pipa con otro. Si lo provocaba con su pasado era porque no confiaba en él. Temía que esa mata de cabellos rojizos solo esperaba el momento para atacar. Pero sobre todo, porque al convertirse en demonio todos desarrollaban una habilidad que los marcaba, y él seguía igual como había llegado. Más fuerte, pero sin ninguna maldición en sus espaldas. Lo cual, le hacía preguntarse… qué clase de arcángel había sido en el cielo y por qué no había cambiado.

—Es divertido ver cómo los seres humanos son tan ignorantes y creen que arrojando moneditas se les solucionará la vida —Battousai apuntó hacia la fuente de agua donde la gente se congregaba para pedir sus deseos. Con tal de cambiar el tema.

—¿Qué es lo que piden?

—Ese mocoso de allá pide que la chica que le gusta sea su novia —se burló con descaro y se hincó frente a la fuente para seguir estudiando a los demás—. A pero eso sí, es un tímido de lo peor, cuando la ve se esconde y la estudia de lejos como un acosador demente. En otras palabras, quiere que todo le caiga del cielo sin esforzarse. Tipico de los humanos.

—¿Esa chica de allá? —Shishio alzó su mano hacia una joven de alrededor de diecisiete años—. ¿Qué está pidiendo?

—Ella quiere pasar un examen para el cual no estudio —se irguió lentamente decepcionado de lo que podía escuchar. Todos los humanos eran iguales, querían todo pero sin esforzarse. Caminó hacia Shishio pero de repente detuvo sus brazos al escuchar la voz de una niña en la fuente. Se giró lentamente atraído por la inocencia de la pequeña—. Ella desea tener salud para seguir dando lo mejor y hacer a su madre muy feliz…

Bueno, se retractaba. No todos eran iguales, había uno que otro que salvaba a la raza humana. Y esa niña extrañamente le recordaba a alguien, cuya sangre había bebido y que en su infancia había pedido lo mismo. Hasta ese instante pensó en Kaoru.

El otro arqueó una ceja, observando con atención el comportamiento del su súbdito al escuchar supuestamente a la niña. Se había quedado parado, pensativo, e incluso había dejado de hablar.

—Bien, ¿recuerdas el juego del año pasado? —Lo incitó Makoto desprendiéndose de su yukata y poniéndola descuidadamente en el asiento del parque, y al ver la cara confundida del otro aclaró lo que hablaba—. Solo mírame.

Battousai observó diligente los movimientos de su jefe. Este fue y se inclinó hacia un niño que entraba a un hotel donde seguramente se hospedaba. Sopló en su oído algunas palabras y el niño cambió de dirección. Movimiento que lo alertó. El pelirrojo se adelantó y tomó a Shishio del hombro hasta girarlo.

—¿Qué demonios hiciste?

—Estoy jugando —El otro sonrió y desapareció en el aire.

El de cabello suelto se debatió si ir hacia el niño o seguir a Makoto. Pero algo no le gustaba de ese juego y a decir verdad no recordaba haberlo jugado. Rápido, fue hacia el niño, musitó a su oído algunas ordenes sobre olvidar lo que el otro le había dicho e ir a sentarse en el parque. El niño obedeció e hizo lo que se le había ordenado. Luego, al constatar que el niño estaba en la banca, el pelirrojo desapareció, entrando a un complejo de departamentos.

—¿Shishio? —Alzó la voz, esperando encontrarlo en uno de esos cuartos. Pero luego vio a una mujer salir de una de las viviendas y pasarle por un lado. Respiró su aroma y supo que había sido Shishio el que había estado con ella—. ¡Espera! —Ordenó, deteniendo a la mujer.

Shishio se asomó y sonrió.

—Le he pedido que termine con su vida, al fin y al cabo somos demonios —lo provocó adivinando las intenciones del espadachín para detener aquello—. Ahora, tú también lo eres. Entonces, ¿por qué te contienes? —Sacó su espada. En realidad todo aquello era para probarlo y el chico no estaba dando en el clavo.

Con que eso era. El de yukata elegante y cabello carmín sonrió escuchando los pensamientos del otro por primera vez. Se inclinó y le susurró a la mujer lo más bajo que pudo.

La señora de vestido negro, cabello rubio y complexión mediana, asintió. Se adelantó algunos pasos y tocó una de las tantas puertas del piso, donde un joven de ojos verdes abrió apresurado. Ambos se miraron un par de segundos, y al siguiente se besaron. La pareja entró al condominio y cerró la puerta, resguardando su intimidad.

Battousai entró a donde la mujer había salido y se dirigió a un hombre que hablaba de negocios por teléfono. Le arrebató el aparato, sorprendiendo al hombre, y resopló otra orden en el oído de su nueva víctima. El dueño del departamento, salió hecho furia. Llegó hasta la otra puerta donde la rubia había entrado y la pateó hasta derribarla, encontrando a su mujer en la cama con otro.

—Vaya, jugaste bien tus cartas —concedió Shishio alzando los hombros—. Pero mi idea era mejor.

—Prefiero crímenes pasionales que los que no tienen propósito —atacó el pelirrojo, hablando con sinceridad—. En fin, tengo que volver a lado de Kaoru.

—Espera… le dijiste a la mujer que fuera infiel, pero no se lo dijiste al chico que la recibió que lo hiciera también. Entonces, ¿cómo…?

El otro alzó los hombros y siguió caminando. Él no le había ordenado ser infiel, pero le había dicho a la de vestido negro que si le gustaba alguien que fuera y se entregara, esperando que fuera otra persona aparte de su esposo. Pero su sorpresa se la llevó al ver a otro hombre aceptándola. Al atestiguarlo, había leído sus pensamientos y había descubierto que en realidad eran amantes. Afortunadamente, había entendido que el esposo estaba en casa, y le había dado un empujoncito para descubrirla de una vez.

—Battousai… ¿cómo irás hacia Kaoru si tu hermano no dejará que te acerques a ella?

—Es fácil, los ángeles tienen prohibido mencionar su identidad a los humanos. Si lo hacen serán castigados. Además, aún tengo la katana que me regalaste y la cual me ayuda a ocultar mi presencia —resoplo el espadachín acomodando sus katanas—. Por lo cual solo puede luchar contra mí, sin decirle del todo a Kaoru lo que ocurre. Y, mientras Kaoru me tenga en su vida por voluntad él no puede hacer nada.

—¿Te gusta la niña?

El demonio acarició su frente bastante irritado. Iban otra vez con las mismas preguntas idiotas.

—No, Shishio, no me gusta —solucionó atando su cabello en una coleta alta—. Prefiero a las mujeres maduras, que saben lo quieren y _que lo hagan_ rudo —le guiñó el ojo.

Makoto sonrió—. Si es así, entonces, déjame invitarte esta vez —tronó sus dedos y en un segundo aparecieron en una casa un poco vieja. Él se acercó y palpó el hombro de su compañero para despedirse—. Qué tengas buen provecho —y después de eso desapareció.

El de ojos pajizos resoplo con molestia. No le había pedido nada, ni siquiera tenía apetito sexual a esa hora de la tarde. Tenía que volver con Kaoru y ver cómo estaba. Estuvo a punto de girarse e irse cuando escuchó un par de pisadas. Se viró lentamente sabiendo que estaba en su forma física.

—Oh, ¿quien eres tú, muchachito?

Los ojos del pelirrojo se alargaron al ver a la viejecita con brazos, pechos y piernas tatuadas y vestida con traje de cuero.

—Has venido visitarme, ¿eh?. Shishio te mando, él es uno de mis clientes —La señora deslizó una cinta por sus caderas y sonrió, sugestivamente.

¡¿Qué le pasaba a aquel idiota?! ¡Había dicho madura y ruda no una abuelita carcelera! Battousai tronó sus dedos y desapareció en un instante, luego de que la señora comenzara a bajarse los tirantes de su muy provocativo traje.

**III**

Apretó sus parpados al oír a alguien tocar la puerta de su cuarto con apuro. Se levantó aun somnolienta y talló sus ojos con una mano mientras cubría su abdomen herido con la otra, presionando suavemente al hacer esfuerzo. Se puso una bata y caminó hasta la salida, pasándole de lado al dueño de un puñado de cabellos rojizos, que la admiraba interesado en su descuido. Asustada, dio un paso hacia atrás tapándose la boca para no alarmar al que seguramente sería Kenshin.

Battousai fingió una sonrisa que mostró su blanca dentadura, y le señaló con su dedo guardar silencio. El cual llevó a un lado de su oído, formando espirales imaginarios e implicando que la llamaría loca si hablaba con él en voz alta.

Kaoru asintió obediente, y decidió gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Se te ofrece algo? Acabo de salir de la ducha y no puedo abrirte —mintió torciendo la boca por ello. No quería pagarle de esa manera a alguien que había cuidado de ella.

—No se preocupe, señorita Kaoru, solo quería confirmar que se encontraba bien —Arrugó la nariz con desagrado, llevándose un dedo hacia su boca pensativo—. Solo me gustaría ayudarla si me lo permite.

Kaoru giró hacia Battousai, como si en él se encontraran las respuestas. El chico en su habitación negó agitando su mano derecha de arriba hacia abajo, diciéndole que el otro tenía que irse o que ella tenía que echarlo. A pesar del consejo, lo pensó dos veces. Tomó la manija de la puerta y suspiró indecisa. Y cuando estuvo a punto de girarla, su mano fue envuelta por la blanca y masculina palma de la imagen en su imaginación.

Él se había posicionado tras ella. Podía sentir sus cálidas exhalaciones contra su cuello, y parte de su rostro, rozando su piel. Como si fueran reales. Su mano se había posado en su puerta de madera, impidiendo con su fuerza que ella la abriera. Dicha posición tan cercana hizo que el cuerpo se le paralizara y que su corazón comenzara a latir muy rápido. Trató de no pensar cosas morbosas y enfocarse en el sujeto del otro lado. Pero no pudo, su aproximación le hacía erizar la piel y llevaba a sus más alocados pensamientos a un parque de diversiones pasionales.

El demonio tras ella rio solo para ambos. Había escuchado lo que ella pensaba de él y aunque se sentía halagado y se había muerto de las gamas de molestarla con eso, lo que más le importaba era que el ángel no pisara su territorio. Pues ese cuarto desde ese punto seria su morada.

Kenshin cogió la cerradura de la puerta. Había estado seguro que un click se había escuchado, casi como si ella intentara abrir. Pero de repente nada había ocurrido. Y se preguntaba si esa rara sensación que sentía en su pecho era la presencia del demonio o solo un aviso de algo que estaba a punto de pasar.

Agachó la cabeza meditando. Si él no hubiera abandonado el cielo hace algunos años sus habilidades estarían más desarrolladas. Sabría en un instante si se trataba de aquella criatura impura o no. Tenía el poder pero no tenía la experiencia suficiente, y tampoco quería ir corriendo hasta llegar con Saitou y decirle que era incapaz de distinguir dos cosas diferentes. Seria amonestado y también removido de esa misión. Sin embargo, no podía arrepentirse de la falta de habilidades, lo que había hecho había sido por amor… y por eso no se arrepentía.

—Muy bien, señorita. Estaré abajo si me necesita —cedió Kenshin, suponiendo que tal vez solo se había acercado a la puerta a poner alguna clase de seguro.

Sabiendo que no le abriría después de escuchar el agradecimiento de su vecina, con una muy calmada voz detrás de la puerta de madera, bajó las escaleras intranquilo. Algo pasaba ahí adentro y se preguntaba si Kaoru era consiente de aquellas sensaciones malignas dentro de su cuarto. Trató de idearse algo para entrar o sacarla de ahí. Quería creer lo mejor de ella, que era una asesina pero que no era de esas que lo hacía a sangre fría. Sino una con un motivo erróneo y que al hacerlo la hacía sufrir.

Llegó a la cocina donde se distrajo nuevamente con la noticia en el televisor. Esa escena escalofriante, seguía dándole vueltas, le provocaba un mal presentimiento. Tal vez, si dejaba a solas solo un poco a Kaoru e iba a investigar ahí encontraría si la autora de aquello se trataba de Kaoru o de Battousai. Giró la perilla de la estufa y movió la tapa de la cazuela donde estaba la sopa de miso que había cocinado.

Se lavó las manos y salió al patio de atrás. Miró a su alrededor y tras constatar de que no había nadie ni en la ventana del segundo piso ni ningún vecino mirón, cerró los ojos. Sus ropas se volvieron negras gradualmente, como si sobre ellas hubieran vaciado una cubeta de pintura. Sus pies se despegaron del suelo solo un centímetro y alzó su barbilla súbitamente cuando su espalda se arqueó de un solo golpe. De esta se desprendieron sus alas, blancas y majestuosas, extendiéndose horizontalmente para deshacerse de la tensión.

Respiró agitadamente, y emprendió su vuelo, abriendo los ojos una vez estuvo sobre la casa. Hacía tanto que no bajaba a la tierra en forma humana que tenía que mejorar el despliegue de sus alas.

**IV**

Battousai se tiró a la cama con brazos cruzados tras su nuca, observando la debilidad de Kaoru al caminar. Detalle que no le llenó de satisfacción, preguntándose si su hermano no había hecho su trabajo como lo había supuesto. Se puso de pie, con su dedo índice y pulgar encerrando su barbilla y estudiando exhaustivamente a Kaoru.

—¿Por qué apareces hasta ahora? —Le reprochó Kaoru, sentándose con dificultad mientras él se hincaba y comenzaba a sacarle los zapatos, para su sorpresa.

Kaoru dejó de hablar, incluso hasta de respirar. De tan solo verlo halando sus zapatos de piso con dicho cuidado y devoción le había erizado la piel. Pero fue hasta que él alzó su mirada para enfocarla en ella, durante el acto, que su corazón pareció paralizarse y salírsele del pecho.

—No sabía que me buscabas, linda —le regaló su típica sonrisa de medio lado.

La de ojos zafiro reaccionó tras recordar sus reclamos—. Pensé que eras producto de mi imaginación, deberías estar cuando yo quiera imaginarte… ¿o no funciona así en tiempos modernos? Porque cuando yo era niña recuerdo que…

—Ya, vaya, todavía funciona así —Se levantó cuando ella retiró sus pies de su regazo. Entonces, pensando en lo que le diría se sentó a su lado—. Pero me imagino que tenemos que estar más conectados para que funcione cuando quieras —habló, evocando el lazo del que había escuchado hablar tanto por ángeles y demonios, y el cual utilizaban para ser invocados. Sin embargo, él, al ser un ángel caído, no sabía si funcionaria de la misma manera.

La perfecta y delgada ceja negra de la asesina se curvó con curiosidad—. ¿Cómo hacemos eso?

—Si te lo digo no aceptarías… pero en fin, dime ¿para qué me buscabas? —El de espada de diamante prefirió cambiar de conversación. Necesitaba averiguar más de ese dichoso lazo antes de que cometiera un error.

—Sobre la misión de ayer —confesó ella con tristeza en el rostro.

Lo sabía, pero su atención no estaba totalmente en Kaoru, sino la ausencia de Kenshin en la casa y su limitación al leer la suya. Sin duda el poder de Shishio era algo especial, pero tampoco podía creer que el de su hermano hubiera sido succionado o entorpecido por lo que había pasado con la humana de hace cientos de años. Arrugó la nariz solo de recordarla. Odiaba tener que traerla a su presente solo para explicar las cosas.

Decidido a dejar el asunto por la paz, ladeó su rostro. Esta vez se enfocaría en lo que ella pensaba. Y pronto, obtuvo mejores resultados que tener que escucharla.

—¿Acaso no lo recuerdas? —Dijo ayudándola a recostarse en la cama—. Ellos te atacaron, y tú tenías que defenderte.

El labio de Kaoru tembló y empuñó sus manos en las sabanas de su cama. A pesar de esto, se rehusó a llorar o a mirarlo. Se giró hacia la ventana, mirando hacia el ocaso y reprimiendo el nudo en su garganta que se había formado.

—Entonces, ¿yo los mate a todos? —Repitió ella, asumiendo que todo eso lo había hecho tras haberse imaginado besarlo. Pues después de ese acontecimiento, parecía haber una fuga en su memoria y no lograba recordar nada más que ella corriendo para llegar a su casa hasta llegar y caer en los brazos cálidos y amables de Kenshin.

Battousai se rodó en la cama y se alejó considerablemente de ella leyendo lo último que la azabache le había confesado inconscientemente en sus pensamientos.

—Así fue Kaoru —Bajó su mirada al mentir. Volvió a colocar sus palmas abiertas tras su nuca y cruzó sus pies al final de la cama—. Tal vez deberías dejar de ser una asesina si quieres dejar de prohibirte llorar mentalmente cada que cometes homicidio o masacres… porque sé que no es la primera vez que lo haces…

Tras terminar, viró hacia un lado sosteniendo sus ámbares fríos y calculadores en los azules que se habían movido para también encontrarlos.

Él sabía. Él conocía cosas de su pasado, como era de esperarse. No había por qué ocultarle detalles y los motivos por los cuales se avergonzaba… e incluso por los que había dejado de valorar su vida. MIsmas que le habían alzado su moral asesino mientras que le habían despedazado su inocencia. Aquello que la había arrojado a un martirio y que nunca dejaría de enterrarse en su memoria. Sabia sobre aquella vez en la que la habían obligado matar a varias personas hasta llorar…hasta romperse. Donde…

—Donde dejaste de ser tú… —repitió Battousai acariciando con la yema de sus dedos su mejilla pálida. Se recorrió nuevamente hacia su lado mientras su otra mano acariciaba sus heridas con suavidad, quitando la venda paulatinamente.

Kaoru asintió con mirada inapetente de más conversación.

Él entendió y en seguida se arrepintió de haberle mentido. Pero no había vuelta atrás. Solo había dos opciones para Kaoru ahora que ya sabía su mentira: seguía como asesina o eso le ayudaba a reaccionar y dejar su estilo de vida.

Él se inclinó y pasó sus labios por la cortada en el hombro de Kaoru, disfrutando solo un poco del pequeño rastro de sangre en su piel mientras acariciaba sus caderas para llegar a la herida de su vientre. Huh, parecía que su hermano había hecho muy bien el trabajo, pero se había quedado a la mitad del proceso. Levantó sus dedos observando pequeños rastros del líquido carmín en ellos, sangre que en seguida se evaporó de su tacto. Luego, regresó a su almohada para ver su reacción.

Su mirada seguía apática a pesar de que se había estremecido ante las sensaciones, y sus pensamientos se habían sumergido en su pasado. Solo parecía estar enfocada en él, como si lo estuviera estudiando.

Battousai se recostó y siguió acariciando la mejilla de ella, sonriendo y recorriendo todas sus heridas con sus labios. —Parece que no te incomodó lo que te acabo de hacer…

—No lo hizo… —Kaoru cerró sus ojos y se cobijó, dando por terminada la conversación.

—Mmm, me siento halagado —Sintió la mano femenina en su antebrazo y se dedicó a estudiar el techo. Después tendría oportunidad de molestarla, el inepto de su hermano ni siquiera había terminado de cerrar la herida, aunque podía ver rastros de su trabajo—. Descansa, Kaoru…

Continuará…

* * *

**Notas de Autor:**

**Gracias por todo!**


	6. Chapter 6

—**ME PERTENECES—**

**Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Gracias a todos por comentar y por apoyar el escrito. Gracias a Ed por las correcciones.

**Diclaimer: **los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Estar con Kaoru le parecía un inconveniente demasiado tentador. Pues se había acostumbrado a tener mujeres a sus pies a casi diario, y durante esa misión no tenía a ninguna. Y no porque no quisiera, sino que no tenía el tiempo ahora que su hermano había llegado y la presa estaba sobre la mesa. Presentía que si despegaba un ojo de ella su voluntad fácilmente caería del lado de donde más le convenía.

Bostezó y recogió su cabello en una coleta alta antes de seguir caminando. Estaba cansado y muy soñoliento. Pues la noche anterior había dormido en la misma cama que Kaoru. Aunque había querido bajarla al piso como recientemente lo había hecho, no había encontrado la voluntad para hacerlo porque estaba herida.

Así que se había quedado junto a ella, mirándola y tratando de entrar en sus sueños para ver qué era en lo que la mente humana trabajaba durante las noches. Pero nada nuevo había recibido, solo recuerdos de su pasado y lo que le hacia sufrir. Otra cosa en lo que se le pareció. La masacre de hace años y los remordimientos que la asechaban se habían hecho presentes como había pasado desde que la conoció.

Tronó sus dedos, y la hermosa y elegante yukata con la que había salido del averno desapareció, dejándolo solo pantalones ajustados, un par de botas y una camisa de vestir negra. Sus ojos ámbar destellaron tras salir de la gama de colores que la puerta entre ambas dimensiones creaba al abrirse. Se sacudió y estudió a Kaoru mientras se ataba su cabello en una trenza y sacudía su camisa y pantalones holgados tratando de verse decente.

_Esa ropa para nada le queda, pero tampoco se ve tan mal,_ se dijo mentalmente. Con este pensamiento tuvo que detener sus pasos dándose cuenta de lo que había cruzado por su cabeza. Intrigado, se preguntó si la razón por la que no había dormido se debía a la incomodidad de tener que compartir la cama con alguien más o por tener a un lado a esa chica. Al alcance de su mano, después de haberse dejado acariciar como lo había hecho sin detenerlo.

Chasqueó la boca, burlándose por su propia ingenuidad. Claro que la chica se había dejado acariciar sin objeción. Ella pensaba que él era un producto de su imaginación y por ende no le preocupaba. Diferente seria si le dijera la verdad y tuvieran que discutir el significado de esas caricias junto a sus mentiras. Simplemente seria otro problema con el que le daba flojera lidiar.

—Llegaste, ¿por fin averiguaste cómo puedo llamarte? Tal vez podamos cerrar el trato ahora… —Preguntó muy interesada abandonando el reflejo de su espejo.

No era que quisiera un amigo imaginario como todas las niñas de seis años, pero extrañamente sentía que era la única persona con la que podía hablar. Pues aunque él no fuera real y ella se estuviera volviendo loca, prefería alguien que pudiera acompañarla al menos de esa forma durante sus días de asesina. O al menos hasta que la muerte le arrebatara el aliento. Se sentía tan sola que parecía patético lo que deseaba.

Él se acercó y se inclinó alzando un pedazo de la camisa de Kaoru hasta levantarla y atorarla hasta sus pechos. Sonrió al verla sonrojada mientras lo detenía con una de sus manos para que no la desnudara completamente. Sintiéndose desafiado se irguió recto, sonriendo de medio lado y esperando que sus pensamientos fueran hablados en voz alta.

—Acabo de cambiarme, por favor no arrugues mi camisa —Con su mano, lo forzó a detenerse y utilizando toda su fuerza logró descender la palma del pelirrojo hasta alejarla a una distancia prudente. Se sentía rara al ser tratada con tanta familiaridad. Parecía como si ellos estuvieran en una relación, lo cual era gracioso porque nunca había estado en una.

Él se echó a reír y la soltó, dando algunos pasos hacia atrás para echarse nuevamente en la acolchonada cama recién acomodada. Para mirarla y… ¿por qué no? También para divertirse un poco.

—¿Quieres tener una relación conmigo?

¿Era una proposición o era una burla?

Las manos de Kaoru se elevaron sacudiéndolas una y otra vez en negación a su pregunta. Había olvidado que podía leerla—. No es lo que quise decir… en realidad, me refería a la familiaridad con la que me tocas. Es como si creyeras que puedes hacerlo.

La miró demandante y se puso de pie en un solo salto con un gesto en la cara bromista—. ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que no puedo hacerlo?

—No, no puedes. Eres parte de mi imaginación pero… —en su voz hubo titubeo. ¿En realidad quería que ya no la tocara? No era completamente verdad, ¿o sí?

Battousai dio un paso enfrente con irritación y molestia, no le pertenecía aun, pero ya era como si lo fuera. Con fuerza, volvió a alzar la blusa holgada de la mujer haciéndola gemir de sorpresa—. Cuando quiera tocarte de otra forma créeme lo sentirás como si fuera real —Se hincó ante ella rozando con sus labios en la herida de su vientre plano—y no será fácil de olvidarlo.

Se posicionó a su altura, dispuesto a provocarla a como diera lugar, tomando el cuello de la camisa grande que ella había elegido ponerse para más comodidad. La estiró y de un solo movimiento brusco la bajó hacia un lado hasta desnudar su hombro herido.

—Y ni siquiera te quedaran agallas de volver a decirme que no quieres que te toque —Lamió suavemente la superficie dura que se había formado para sellar su cortadura—. Tus heridas están cerradas —Se dio cuenta, guiándola hasta la cama para que se sentara.

Kaoru había notado el desinterés con la que la había tratado al verla sonrojada y con la respiración alocada. Estaba avergonzada pero también se inclinaba por averiguar qué más haría.

Percibía lo que había ocasionado en ella, pues aunque ese no había sido su verdadero propósito, desde el principio había visto a través de sus verdaderos deseos y necesidades. Su confusión sobre el asunto y su regocijo la delató de una forma demasiado evidente que ni siquiera tuvo que leer sus pensamientos o siquiera verla. Bastaba con sentir el temblor de su cuerpo ante su tacto.

Dejó que recuperara el aliento y comenzó a juguetear con las katanas que había recuperado del jardín la noche anterior, como un pequeño favor.

—Necesito pensar cómo podemos sellar el pacto… —Se excusó. Ya tenía la información de cómo hacerlo, pero no estaba seguro de llevarlo a cabo. Ambos necesitaban unir sus sangres en un beso, volviéndose parte uno del otro al crear esa conexión o vinculo que los uniría. Ella estaría para él y él se suponía que tenía que respetar su voluntad en ciertos aspectos.

Por eso dudó. No quería echarse la soga al cuello ni mucho menos ponerse una correa y volverse el perro de alguien. Suficiente había tenido con el idiota de Saitou y el tarado de Shishio como para regalarse con una humana. Suspiró desganado, se estaba yendo a extremos, no era como si tenía que servirle simplemente o siquiera decirlo los beneficios que tendría. Aparecería cuando ella quisiera y la asistiría cuando lo requiriera; debía haber algo grade como pago, tal vez podía alimentarse de ella o pedirle cosas a cambio.

Aunque como arcángel esas cosas no le llamaban la atención, no era un demonio exactamente así que no necesitaba su sangre más que para la conexión o para saber de ella. Así que tal vez, después de todo terminaría no haciendo ese mentado pacto al menos hasta que averiguara con cualquier otro ángel caído las consecuencias que había.

—¿Por qué…? ¿No crees que funcionará? —Kaoru aclaró con delicadeza su garganta cuando el asunto salió a la luz. Lo vio titubear por un par de segundos y se había imaginado que probablemente algo estaría malo ya no pensaba ayudarla—. Digo, para ser producto de mi imaginación no creo que necesitemos estas estupideces, ¿o sí?

—Como dije… no lo sé —Estaba inseguro de que funcionaria con él o siquiera si se atrevería a hacerlo ya que para empezar él era un arcángel caído y no un demonio en su totalidad. Tampoco sabía si los lazos entre ángeles y humanos existían como para tratar uno que desafiaba el orden de la naturaleza y creación. Solo no quería equivocarse, no quería que pasara lo que Kenshin había cometido en el pasado con su humana.

—¿Estás malhumorado? —Entró y salió del baño cogiendo un suéter para abrigarse de la fría mañana y abrazarse a sí misma.

—Mejor hablamos después, aquí apesta a policías —concluyó la conversación ignorando el ceño fruncido de Kaoru y sin darle ninguna pista de lo que se refería. A él lo que le importaban eran cosas más importantes, como su hermano y la guerra que se venía entre ellos; lo que le impacientaba la hora en la que llegaría Kenshin.

Kaoru alzó una ceja y acomodó nuevamente sus ropas antes de ponerse unas medias gruesas, decidiendo restarle atención a su extraño comportamiento. Había algo que le molestaba o inquietaba y se preguntaba qué era, pero al igual que él no dejaría que su día se volviera gris solo por su complejidad.

—¿Kaoru? —El sonido de los golpes en la puerta de su habitación la distrajeron ocasionándole dar un salto hacia atrás tras conmemorar la palabra: «policías», de Battousai.

Se puso de pie rápidamente moviendo la mano para que el pelirrojo se escondiera en alguna parte de la habitación. Como si se tratara de una colegiala ocultando a su novio de la vista de su madre.

—Recuerda que no me pueden ver —Battousai se sentó en la cama abriendo uno de los cajones del mueble de al lado—. Vaya, ¿tan solo esto es lo que usas?

Sus mejillas brillaron nuevamente con furor cuando el cajón de su ropa íntima fue invadido sin ninguna clase de respeto. Y aparte criticado. Avergonzada, llegó hasta ahí en un par de pasos y con su pie lo empujo y cerró, ordenándole con su dedo índice que dejara de hacer cosas como esas si no quería que la tacharan de oca. Si el mentado pacto funcionaba lo primero que le pediría seria desaparecer.

—¡Ya voy! —gritó yendo hacia la puerta nuevamente para atender a la dueña de la casa que casualmente la había ido a visitar. ¿Acaso se había enterado de lo que le había pasado?

Cuando abrió la puerta encontró a Misao junto al chico alto de ojos azules que vestía con una gabardina negra que le llegaba hasta la rodilla. Lo recorrió con la mirada, curiosa de averiguar más sobre el mal presentimiento que había tenido enseguida de verlo. A pesar de que ya era un conocido.

—El señor Himura me llamó en la mañana y me dijo que habías sido asaltada, amiga —La invitada la tomó de la mano preocupada, inspeccionándola de pies a cabeza con esos grandes ojos verdes que temblaban de angustia—. Pensé que morirías de una hemorragia o algo, lo hizo sonar muy grave… pero veo que no es así.

Y así era. Ni siquiera Kaoru podía descifrar lo que había pasado. Recordaba la profundidad de sus lesiones y las abundantes manchas de sangre en la ropa que había usado cuando fue herida. Sin embargo, sus heridas ahora estaban cerradas sin ninguna infección y sanando exitosamente. No podía explicarlo pero así había pasado.

—Fueron solo rasguños, pero —La abrazó con fuerza agradecida de contar con una chica como ella—. Gracias por venir.

—Ay, y ya van con sus cursilerías —bostezó Battousai cruzando una de sus piernas—. Esto será entretenido, a ver si la vuelves a abrazar después de un rato —rio sospechosamente y con esa acción no hizo más que levantar dudas en la de ojos azules.

Misao correspondió el abrazo, cerrando sus ojos y recargándose en el pecho de su amiga. Se sentía un poco culpable por dejarla sola. Por opinar tan mal de ella hasta el grado de mudarse de casa. Pero, solo le quedaba esperar a que esa experiencia le hiciera cambiar de estilo de vida. En todo sentido.

—Huh… la flaquita se arrepiente de dejarte sola. En otras palabras, si no te dejan moribunda ni siquiera hubiera aparecido por aquí. ¡_Ay_, qué linda...! —El sarcasmo en la voz del demonio solo irritó a Kaoru, pero lo ignoro. No perdería los estribos con gente en la casa.

Aoshi entrecerró la mirada, cruzándose de brazos sospechando al escuchar sus declaraciones sobre lo sucedido. Había inconsistencias con la gravedad de sus cortes y mucha seguridad en lo que decía. Si se tratara de una víctima habría una pisca de miedo en sus ojos, mismos que no había en los de ella. Pero guardó silencio, dejando que ambas amigas se reencontraran y se besaran si eso querían.

—Ese sujeto con cara de amargado, Kaoru —Battousai se sentó en la cama inclinando un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás y sosteniéndose con las palmas abiertas en el colchón—. ¿Te ha dicho en que trabaja?

Kaoru se separó de Misao y sonrió. Los invito a sentarse extendiendo su mano para que tomaran la silla y el otro el sillón—. No… —enfatizó la palabra fingiendo aclarar la voz solo para que el pelirrojo entendiera—… puedo ofrecerles algo más cómodo así que traeré té.

—Ah, ya veo… —La risa prepotente del que descansaba en la cama llegó hasta sus oídos ocasionando que su piel se erizara. También ella tenía un mal presentimiento—. Esta visita será interesante, así que por mí no te detengas. Que igual que aquel yo también quiero verlas besarse.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Lo cuestionó, optando por comunicarse con él a través de sus pensamientos.

—Por qué no le dices que se quite esa gabardina tan pesada… —chasqueó su lengua Battousai mirándola de reojo con una sonrisa en sus labios—. Te dará un buen espectáculo.

Se quedó meditando esa opción. No sabía qué pasaría o por qué se lo aconsejaba pero desde que había abierto esa puerta una punzada se había incrustado en su pecho que no la había dejado en paz. Y es que nunca había convivido así de cerca con Shinomori, Misao nunca lo había permitido.

—¿Kao, estás bien? —Misao se acercó a ella preocupada, tocándola de los brazos al notarla distraída y con la mirada perdida hacia la ventana.

Drásticamente reaccionó, asintiendo rápidamente para no angustiarla—. Sí, ¿no creen que hace calor? —Se ventiló la cara con la palma de su mano, actuando molestia y fingiendo incomodidad. Tuvo que quitarse algunas de sus prendas con las que se había cobijado tan solo minutos antes de su llegada—. Puedo tomar sus abrigos. Dénmelos.

Aoshi asintió agradecido, quitándose la pesada gabardina para dársela y quedarse más cómodo sobre su silla. Incierto, filó sus ojos cuando la pelinegra la tomó entre sus brazos para ponerla en el perchero. Ella era demasiado rara como para dejarla ser amiga de su Misao. Siempre había dudado de su honestidad y buenas intenciones, pero no había sido hasta ese incidente que sus presentimientos se hicieron más intensos. Nadie se veía tan preocupada despues de un incidente como el de ella. Kenshin le había contado a Misao con lujo de detalles lo que había pasado e incluso había sido él el que le había pedido acompañarla.

Kaoru sonrió y dejó la prenda colgada para regresar con sus amigos.

—¡Mierda, mierda, mierda…! —Gritó en su cabeza empuñando la mano con la que había tocado la placa dorada que había avistado escondida entre toda esa tela.

—¿Te gusto lo que tocaste? —Fanfarroneó el del averno, poniéndose de pie e inclinándose para hablarle al oído—. Dos espadas en la espalda y un arma pequeña en la pierna —mencionó viendo a través de sus ropas mientras jugueteaba con las puntas de su cabello negro—. Dos espadas en el estuche dentro de la cajuela de su coche. Huh, parece que el hombre no es un amargado, sino un paranoico... O, viene de caza.

¿Huh? La de ojos zafiro empuñó sus manos al escuchar lo que había descubierto pero si se quedaba callada por mucho tiempo se notaría demasiado obvia o loca. Pero ¿entonces, que hacia?

—¿Y cómo les va? —Preguntó ella recordando donde había dejado sus katanas.

—Maldición, Kaoru… —El pelirrojo salto sobre la cama, con cuidado de no tocarla y descubrir lo actos sobrenatural en su habitación. Cuando aterrizó empujo las espadas suavemente con la punta del pie para ocultarlas bajo su cama—. ¡¿Por qué de todos tuviste que hacerte amiga de la pareja que te está buscando?!

—¡¿De qué hablas?! ¡Yo no sabía que Aoshi era un detective! —Se protegía hablándole de la única forma en la que podían comunicarse en esos momentos.

—¡Huh! —Caminó de prisa hasta pasarte por un lado a Misao—. Alguna vez le preguntaste a esta… ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba? ¿Bueno, esta, comadreja, en qué trabajaba?

Misao ladeó el rostro interrumpiendo su respuesta; su cabello había volado hacia arriba como si alguien le hubiera pasado a un lado. Entrecerró la mirada y la llevó hacia la ventana. Estaba cerrada, entonces... ¿Por qué se le erizaba la piel?

—¿Y cómo va el trabajo? —Cautelosa, Kaoru quiso instigar en lo que siempre pensó un trabajo inofensivo y común.

Misao fingió una sonrisa, la misma que esbozaba cuando le preguntaba sobre su profesión—. Bien, los adolescentes son un caos —replicó sin borrar su gesto.

—Huh, es lo mismo que siempre contestas —formuló Kaoru, cayendo en cuenta de que su respuesta siempre era exactamente la misma. Ningún cambio, tan mecánica y corta que nunca lo había notado por su egoísmo.

Battousai se inclinó por la cuenca del cuello de Misao y la estudió por varios segundos—. Si fuera profesora seria evidente por qué los adolescentes no le hacen caso… —señaló a su rostro—. ¡Esta cara ni siquiera da miedo! Sería más como la amiga chismosa del grupo entre unas adolescentes.

—Es lo que opino, solo eso —Misao le devolvió la sonrisa colocando las manos sobre su regazo cuando Aoshi le miró por el rabillo del ojo—. Me preocupe por ti, Kaoru.

—Está diciendo la verdad, al parecer ella sí te aprecia como amiga —le aseguró el pelirrojo caminando por las paredes hasta quedar sobre Misao—. Pero, éste es diferente, —miró de reojo al más alto—. Sospecha de ti, aunque no tenga idea de qué sea exactamente.

—Estás diciendo que Misao es…

El espadachín se cruzó de brazos y se sentó en el piso mirado a la mujer en recuperación por la orilla de su ojo. Probablemente Kesnhin sí quería meterla a la cárcel, lo que significaba que aún no sabía nada sobre ella—. Tardaste en darte cuenta. Deshazte de ellos pro… —Amplió su vista al sentir la presencia de Kenshin entrando a la casa.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Vete de aquí, sácalos a otra parte…

Kaoru estuvo por negarse cuando notó el rápido escrutinio de Aoshi por toda la habitación. Como si tratara de recolectar pistas y sospechara de ella verdaderamente.

—Te ayudaremos a limpiar tu habitación —propuso el dueño de la gabardina negra poniéndose de pie y remangándose los pliegues de su camisa.

Misao volteó a mirarlo un poco descolocada por lo que había sugerido. Él nunca se ofrecía a limpiar y menos con Kaoru, cuando era obvio que no le caía muy bien.

—No, no, no... No es necesario, en serio —Kaoru los detuvo poniéndose de pie impidiendo que comenzaran a caminar por el piso que había rentado—. Yo lo haré cuando tenga más energía.

Battousai se recargó en la pared y se cruzó de brazos meditando en aquella aura que irradiaba en el primer piso. Sonrió entretenido, alzando solo un poco los parpados manteniendo su mirada peligrosa. ¿Qué había molestado a su hermanito?

Dejando sus dudas a un lado se acercó por detrás de Kaoru metiendo sus manos por debajo de sus brazos hasta unir sus palmas abiertas en el centro de su abdomen.

—Algo feo se avecina —le susurró incitantemente mientras le daba unas que otras sugerencias por su bien y el de sus amigos policías—. Sácalos de aquí o haré que manden a alguien para que exorcice su cuarto.

—Es un día muy bonito… prefiero estar en el jardín —mintió Kaoru suponiendo que en sus condiciones era la única excusa que podía encontrar.

No quería ser investigada por Aoshi y que Misao saliera involucrada en una pela que se desataría si algo era encontrado.

—Me parece bien, ustedes vayan mientras limpio la habitación —insistió Aoshi, preocupando verdaderamente esta vez a su novia.

—Quiere quedarse para buscar en el cajón de tu ropa íntima —El demonio la abrazó con más fuerza aspirando su perfume mientras suspiraba.

—Aprecio tu gesto pero agradecería aún más que respetaras mi privacidad —contestó Kaoru con respecto al repetitivo ofrecimiento de Aoshi—. ¿Podrías ayudarme a bajar?

Apenado, el hombre más alto asintió y así los tres salieron de la habitación.

—Huh… ¿con que soy el único que ha visto ese cajón, eh? —Sonrió de lado interesado en ese dato—. Saliste un ángel con las plumas muy afiladas, Kaoru.

**II**

Kenshin abrió la puerta de la casa, cerrando suavemente para no alertar a la gente que había invitado. Desató su corbata y la arrojó al suelo de su sala como si no le importara. Era su segundo día en la estación de policía, buscando alguna evidencia que tuvieran contra Kaoru. Pero no había encontrado nada. Lo cual le estresaba.

Se sentó en el sillón y recargó su rostro entre sus palmas abiertas tallándose la cara tras recordar su primera noche en la casa donde había ocurrido la masacre. Todas las paredes estaban salpicadas de sangre, había pequeños restos humanos que los policías aun seguían levantando con cuidado, para no desaparecer ninguna evidencia. Y entre todo eso… entre aquellos escombros que alguna vez fueron creaciones del cielo encontró las dos esencias que había estado buscando. La de Kaoru y la de la espada de diamante.

Era un crimen atroz, un acto descabellado que solo podría ser resultado de una mente humana enferma. Pero, ¿en realidad quien era para criticar a esas criaturas? En el cielo se luchaban guerras también así como la de los humanos.

Sin embargo, los motivos eran diferentes. Mientras en el mundo terrenal ellos disfrutaban matarse mutuamente por placer y poder, lo que él hacía era por defenderlos. Por salvarlos y brindarles otro día, y por ende otra oportunidad.

Gruñó por sus adentros recordando esa noche cuando la pestilencia de los cuerpos llegó hasta su nariz, haciéndolo retroceder con incredulidad y con furia de que en eso fueran transformadas sus luchas espirituales. Para eso, sí, para eso él se esforzaba matando demonios y otros peligros. Mientras luchaba por salvarlos, ellos insistían en morir.

Sus labios se separaron dejando al descubierto la esquina de sus dientes mientras se quejaba… mientras una lágrima se desprendía del hueco que formaban sus dedos que cubrían sus mejillas.

—Iremos a ver si has cuidado de mis rosales —la voz de la dueña de la casa lo perturbo y saco de sus pensamiento. Mientras Aoshi tomaba de la mano a la otra pelinegra para bajar las escaleras.

Rápidamente, Kenshin pasó su dedo enfrente de sus ojos, emitiendo una luz blanca y suave, antes de ponerse de pie. —Señorita Misao, me alegra que haya decidido venir, la señorita Kaoru estaba muy aburrida —sonrió el de coleta baja rascando su nuca como si nada hubiera pasado y sin ningún rastro de sus lágrimas o decepción.

—¡¿Cómo no iba a venir?! —La de trenza soltó a su amiga y dio un salto en las escaleras—. Sin mí, Kaoru muere, o seguro se aprovecha de ti.

—¡Misao! —Kaoru estovo por soltar a Shinomori y salir corriendo para taparle la boca. Pero se contuvo pensando que si lo hacia Shinomori la dejaría botada y regresaría a su habitación.

Kenshin soltó unas risitas sonrojándose de sus mejillas, para la sorpresa de ambas mujeres. Ante esto, Misao sonrió y ojeó a Kaoru, seña que solo ellas entendieron mientras no eran advertidas.

—Saldremos afuera un momento, señor Himura —le avisó la invitada de la casa, lo emparejaría con su amiga otro día. Después de todo, si había reaccionado de esa manera, cuando debería estar totalmente indignado, solo significaba una cosa—. ¿No quiere acompañar a Kaoru? Digo… porque necesitará ayuda para entrar después de que nos vayamos.

—Yo puedo llevarla de vuelta, Misao —la voz de Aoshi por primera vez le había sonado tan pesada e insistente. Molesta ladeó su rostro amenazándolo—. Salgamos… —ordenó escueta.

—En un momento los alcanzo —dijo el de cabellos escarlata ondeando su mano de lado a lado—. Prepararé algún té helado, si es que gustan.

—Y galletitas, por favor —gritó la de ojos verdes al ser empujada hacia el jardín por su novio tras abrir la puerta.

Una vez solo, se dirigió hacia la cocina, cerrando la puerta con el seguro y bajando la cortina oscura de la ventana rectangular que daba hacia el jardín. Con el semblante sombrío y aun con los ojos cerrados, separó sus labios exhalando con profundidad.

—No importa cuántos trucos uses para esconderte de mí… tengo la autoridad —dijo el ángel tajantemente al mismo tiempo que extendía sus alas y abría su afilada mirada lavanda—. Para someterte.

—Huh, ya comenzaba a aburrirme, _palomita_ —bostezó el demonio que había aparecido sentado en la silla del comedor de su cocina. Con sus pies sobre la mesa y brazos cruzados, lo observó con la misma amenazante mirada mortífera a excepción del dorado de sus ojos.

—Quiero que te alejes de ella…

—¡Hermano, cuanto tiempo sin verte_!_ —Battousai echó su cabeza hacia atrás recargándola en el pedazo de madera de su asiento pareciendo perforarlo al estudiarlo—. Eso, idiota, es lo primero que debiste decir; somos hermanos y por ende nuestro lazo esta encima de cualquier otra cosa. Aun si es una mujer.

Kenshin se echó a reír, encogiendo sus alas para moverse libremente—. ¿_Hermano,_ has dicho?

Battousai guardó silencio y le miró con atención. ¡Se atrevía a negarlo!

—Eres cualquier otra cosa, menos mi hermano. Solo mírate.

El de coleta alta cerró los ojos y giró el rostro, empuñando sus manos bajo la yukata con la que había aparecido en la cocina—. Tienes razón, jamás seria hermano de un inútil que tardo varios días en descubrir que estaba aquí. Disculpa, arcángel.

Kenshin sonrió agriamente colocando algunas hierbas de olor en el extractor de esencias de té. Era cierto que no era muy duro, ni siquiera muy rudo. Pero todo cambiaba con él. El que le arruino la vida y le arrebato la felicidad.

—Ahora que ya sabes cómo llamar a este _inútil_ vayamos al grano —propuso Kenshin estirando una de sus alas encima de la mesa hasta amenazar el cuello de su hermano con las ultimas plumas afiladas y plateadas de sus alas—. Aléjate —Sus ojos se volvieron dos líneas lavandas—...de Kaoru Kamiya. Ella es mía.

El otro se echó a reír, burlándose de la proposición del ángel y pasando su palma abierta sobre las navajas de sus alas dejando un rastro de sangre en ellas. Ah, cuánto extrañaba su hermosura y letalidad. Pero luego, dispuesto a entrar en la atmosfera tensa y agresiva alrededor de ellos, saltó y lamió su palma abierta mientras sacaba la katana que Shishio le había regalado.

—¿Y si no? Esa niña es tan malita que comienza a agradarme y la quiero de mi lado —Se arrojó hacia él desenfundando su espada para alejar sus alas.

—¡No permitiré que hagas con ella lo mismo que con Tomoe! —Le advirtió evadiendo su sable.

—¿Con Tomoe...? —Preguntó el demonio con sarcasmo—. ¿Y qué tiene que ver esa humana en esta pelea?

—Tú.

Enfurecido, Battousai llegó ante él de un solo movimiento, sujetándolo del cuello y empujándolo contra el fregadero hasta doblegarlo—. Estoy esperando que me sometas, Kenshin —Apretó su cuello con más fuerza, entendiendo por fin por qué había salido a relucir el tema que tanto odiaba.

—Estabas celoso y ahora solo quieres ganarla…

—¡Idiota! —Sus orbes dorados destellaron y clavó sus garras en la cuenca de su cuello sintiendo la calidez de su sangre resbalándose por sus dedos—. ¡Eres tú el que las estas comparando! ¡El que no ha superado nada!

Kenshin frunció el ceño al entender lo que el otro trataba de implicar. Pero no permitiría que se burlara de su sufrimiento, no otra vez. Molesto, extendió una de sus alas y dejó caer sus puntas filosas al suelo clavándolas en los pies del demonio para impedirle que se moviera.

Escuchó un gruñido de dolor y ante esto pudo relajarse. Ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, destrozarían sus cuerpos si se movían.

—Nunca las comparé —se excusó el ángel apretando sus alas cuando el otro enterró aún más sus uñas—. Tomoe y Kaoru son distintas, no hay punto de comparación.

Battousai sonrió a pesar del dolor y se inclinó un poco para provocarle más dolor—. Al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo, aunque lo decimos por diferentes razones.

Kenshin gimió de dolor escupiendo sangre de la boca—. Déjala en paz… ella merece tranquilidad...

—¿En la cárcel? No… —dijo el de aura oscura—. Lo que ella necesita es aprender, pasar por el infierno de su vida actual y decidir al final. Ella no te necesita para que soluciones todos sus problemas.

—Pues lo haré.

El otro se echó a reír. Apretando el fino cuello de su hermano mientras hundía su cara entre sus largas hebras carmines de su coleta. Ambos parecían una sola cascada de sangre.

—No lo harás, tontito —sentenció dejando su mejilla recargada en la espalda del ángel. Hasta a él le brindaba calma al acercársele y ante ese hecho lo extrañó demasiado. Tanto que era incapaz de acabar con él—. ¿Recuerdas la regla número uno de tu grupo?

La quijada de Kenshin se apretó cuando su rostro fue elevado forzadamente por la otra mano del demonio, como consecuencia del movimiento de sus alas para rasgar sus pies.

—No te atrevas a recitarlas…

—No puedes descubrirme ante Kaoru… ni siquiera puedes hacerlo tu propia identidad —le recordó con diversión aquel que en silencio recordó su apreciación por él y cuanto había esperado por ese momento—. Si lo haces ella irá a ti por conveniencia y miedo a las llamas. No porque de verdad sea buena o lo quiera. Sería diferente si es por ignorancia, pero al verte, al saber quién eres solo influenciaras en su decisión y su arrepentimiento no será verdadero.

Kenshin cerró los ojos con pena. Era verdad lo que estaba diciendo. Para que un humano se salvara debía aprender por sí mismo, mostrar un arrepentimiento sincero que no fuera por conveniencia ni egoísmo. Si le decía que él era su ángel, no aprendería nada, simplemente dependería de él o se dejaría influenciar por ese hecho. Lo cual contrastaba con sus verdaderos motivos para mejorar. Tenía que hacerlo ella sola, con su ayuda... Pero al final de cuentas por sí misma.

Sin saber que era rodeada por criaturas espirituales.

—¿Por qué te quedaste en su cuarto? —Preguntó el de las alas agarrando la otra mano que sostenía sus antebrazos—. Quieres atormentarla… pero no te dejaré, yo la protegeré de ti.

—¡Uh, eso me suena a romance! —Se bofó el de las garras susurrándole al oído.

—¿Y? —Replicó el de la marca en el rostro desencajando sus alas de sus pies para encararlo cuando lo soltó. Acarició su cuello sanando las heridas que no paraban de sangrar.

El de mirada presuntuosa, golpeó su flequillo con desinterés y alzó su pie con cinismo en dirección a su hermano para que lo sanara. Pero como era de esperarse, fue ignorado.

—Te diré, hermanito —Rio levitando en aire para no caminar—. Pues te aviso que con tu interés acabas de elevar las apuestas, y ya que no me sanaste ponte a limpiar antes de que Kaoru venga y piense que eres un asesino serial —sonrió con malicia cuando el otro ampliaba sus pupilas lavandas.

¡¿Que había hecho?! Por su culpa, por provocar a su hermano… Kaoru resultaría herida…

—Pues a mí también me interesa la niña —Dio media vuelta desatando su cabello carmín hasta dejarlo totalmente suelto. Luego ladeó el rostro mirándolo con fastidio—. Por eso te dije que nada de esto se comparaba con lo que había pasado con Tomoe. Esto ya no se trata tan solo del cielo y el infiero, hermano. Ella es mía y tú volverás a pertenecerme.

**III**

Con una sonrisa, Kaoru entró a su habitación después de despedirse y agradecerle a Aoshi por asistirla. Kenshin solo se había pasado por el jardín a dejarles bocadillos y de ahí se había desaparecido, sin decir nada más. Aunque parecía un poco angustiado y pensativo, decidió no indagar hasta que estuvieran a solas.

Por otro lado, había otra cosa que le preocupaba y eran las profesiones de los que hasta ese punto había considerado sus amigos. Se había dando cuenta que no sabía nada de ellos o que había estado ensimismada en su mundo para ver lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor. Y por eso ahora debía pagar las consecuencias de su descuido.

—Ven acá —ordenó Battousai recibiéndola en la entrada al cogerla de la mano y arrastrarla hasta la cama.

Kaoru frunció el ceño al ver sus pantuflas favoritas en los pies de Battousai, ensangrentadas casi como si hubieran apuñalado a la pareja de conejos hasta cansarse. Dio un paso hacia atrás resistiéndose a ser halada nuevamente.

—Espera, ¿estás sangrando… o me lo estoy imaginando? —se preocupó sinceramente, zafándose de la mano del demonio para ir por algunas cosas para desinfectar que guardaba en el baño. Aunque seguramente sería como tirar las cosas al piso y vendar a alguien invisible en el aire.

Pero el pelirrojo la detuvo cogiéndola del brazo y jalándola hasta tumbarla con fuerza en la cama. Con la mirada fría y los labios presionados en una delgada línea se montó sobre ella, encarcelando su cuerpo con el suyo.

—Hagamos ese maldito pacto ahora —su voz había perdido ese toque de sarcasmo que siempre usaba. Sus facciones estaban relajadas y su mirada no expresaba nada como para saber qué estaba ocurriendo o por qué había querido pactar con ella cuando en la mañana se había hecho el loco.

—Yo…

Se inclinó hasta sumergir su cabeza en su cuello. Suavemente lo lamió antes de separarse y mirarla nuevamente a los ojos—. Aún no te haré mía como lo deseas —reveló lo que le había escuchando pensando—. Solo probaremos…

Kaoru se tapó el rostro con ambas de sus manos maldiciéndose por permitirse pensar de esa manera. Eran cosas que no podría evitar que se le vinieran a la mente, simplemente no podría controlarlo. Odiaba eso de él, detestaba no poder defender la privacidad de sus pensamientos.

Se puso de pie metiendo la mano en el hueco que la curvatura de la espalda que la chica formaba al estar recostada correctamente en la cama. Aplico un poco de fuerza y la atrajo hasta ponerla de pie nuevamente.

—Primero... Debo probarte —musitó rozando su cuello con su nariz al quitarle completamente la camisa. Encantando, pasó las yemas de sus dedos por el escote del sostén sin tirantes de Kaoru y luego dejó que estos siguieran su camino hacia abajo, pasando por sus caderas hasta llegar más abajo. Haciéndola estremecerse—. Aquí…

La sujetó con fuerza en la parte que había elegido y con la otra mano bajó los pantalones rosas de Kaoru.

—¿Aún me deseas..? —Inquirió él arrodillándose ante ella.

Tras asentir, Kaoru lo vio acercarse hacia en medio de sus piernas, pensando en lo peor _y lo mejor_ que su imaginación estaba por crear. Así, repitió su respuesta en voz alta, bajando la mirada ante esos devoradores soles que la consumían cada vez que se veía atrapada en ellos.

El de coleta alta alzó la pierna de la mujer y la posó en su hombro, acariciándola y lamiendo la parte interior de su muslo. Luego, le volvió a mirar una última vez antes de encajar sus dientes con fuerza en aquella zona sensible y suave de su cuerpo.

Kaoru ahogó el grito que estuvo a punto de escapársele de la garganta. Con dolor, llevó sus manos hacia su rostro ocultándolo una vez más mientras hacía lo mismo con su boca. Después de algunos segundos de dolor y excitación por su tacto, volvió a sentir su lengua, suave y húmeda adentrándose a los finales de su muslo. Pero en el acto, paró, besando su camino de regreso sin llegar hasta donde ella había querido que llegara.

Abrió sus ojos y observó la sangre en la barbilla del pelirrojo. Asustada, bajó la vista dándose cuenta de las marcas en su muslo interior. Se paralizó, sorprendida por ser forzada a levantar el rostro para que le mirara.

Battousai desabrochó el cinturón de su pantalón después de quitarse la camisa, deslizándolo hasta tirarlo sin importancia en el suelo. Sonriendo, la invitó a mirar hacia esa parte de su cuerpo, bajando con su dedo pulgar solo uno de los costados de la tela negra en sus caderas. A un lado de los huesos de su pelvis.

—Ahí... —Le ordenó aun con sangre en sus labios.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? No lo sabía, pero de por sí ya estaba loca como para detenerse a pensarlo. Si había matado, había tomado la vida de alguien más solo porque pensaba que era lo correcto… no había nada peor que se comparara. No al jugar a ser Dios y quitar vidas, pensando que podía salvar al mundo con sus sacrificios.

Kaoru llevó sus dedos hacia el costado de la cadera del hombre, tocando su blanca piel y notando la hendidura de su musculo. Nunca había estado así de cerca con otra persona mucho menos un hombre. Pero, era solo su imaginación, un pacto que le ayudaría a estar conectada con él y tenerlo ahí cuando lo necesitaba.

Así que se hincó, dispuesta a morderlo como él lo había hecho con ella. Pero fue detenida cuando el pasó por el costado de su abdomen marcado una de sus uñas arañándose y abriendo su piel para que ella no tuviera que esforzarse.

Varios hilillos de líquido carmesí se escurrieron por su vientre perdiéndose en la parte más profunda y baja de su pantalón. Sus ojos azules parecieron teñirse de sangre antes de inclinarse y juntar sus labios en la herida recién hecha. Lo escuchó gemir de placer, y aunque nunca había probado la sangre ni de sus propias heridas, la de él parecía demasiado dulce.

Restándole importancia al asunto se enfocó en las manos que habían encerrado su nuca evitando que se separara de su piel. Pensó en dejar de succionar pero por alguna extraña razón no lo hizo.

Battousai cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, enfocándose en las sensaciones de esos labios sobre su piel. En un lugar tan peligroso y sumamente excitante. La cogió de la barbilla y la hizo ponerse de pie, besándola con fuerza y una pasión desenfrenada. Su mano recorrió la curva de su espalda y luego se guío hacia sus caderas, hasta llegar a la herida de su pierna. Después, se separó, lamiéndose los dedos antes de pasar su lengua por los labios que al igual que los suyos ahora contenía la mezcla de ambas de sus sangres.

Satisfecho, pasó el pulgar sobre su mejilla limpiándola y llevándola hacia la boca de Kaoru para abrirla nuevamente para que el líquido en su yema se disolviera.

—Y esto… es nuestro pacto —finalizó resbalando sus dedos por el cuello ensangrentado de Kaoru mientras volvía a abordar posesivamente sus labios—, Kaoru.

Continuará…


End file.
